Infliction
by QueenTyZula
Summary: Azutara-centric Katara gives the new avatar, Korra, relationship advice from personal experience. *Recently revamped to OMEGAVERSE* You have been warned.
1. The Beginning

**Ok I have somewhat revamped this story. Though most parts are the same, I have been a recent convert into the world of omegaverse thanks to the wonderful writings of _PenpaninuSessh._ Be sure to check out the awesome _Tempting Fire_ and _Stoking the Fire_ for a satisfying dose of intricate plot mixed with the eroticism/romance of the omegaverse. This story is a nod to those fanfics, though I am going to play with some ideas of the omegaverse, somewhat. **

**WARNING: This story will be rated "Heavy M" for its mentions of parts reserved for men, knotting etc. that come with omegaverse. There will be that aspect definitely. Keep in mind that this is my first stab at this type of writing. Though I am not one to shy away from lemons in my fanfics, I highly doubt I have ever mentioned the word "cock" in my writings like ever. I am just as much of a novice as Katara in this.**

 **ANYWAY enjoy. If you like review, if you don't review. I love feedback!**

"Asshole!" Grumbled the disgruntled Avatar Korra as she slammed the door to the igloo.

The door nearly came unhinged as items shook from the walls. An urn as old as time hit the floor with a loud crash. The strong woman cringed at the sound, looking ahead to see a still faced Katara opposite her in the dwelling.

"Oh, sorry, heh heh," she muttered, rubbing her neck shamefully.

The elderly woman reached for a broom to sweep up the ashes that scattered around the floor.

"Let me help!" Piped Korra hurrying to her.

"No, no it's fine. I don't even know who those belonged to anyway," said Katara as she swept the ashes into a pile.

She then picked up the pile with water frozen solid and threw it out of a glassless window.

"So, what is troubling you, Dear?" She asked, returning the broom to its place.

Korra took a seat on a fur covered stool, placing her head in her palm as she laid her elbow casually on the dining table. "Oh, it's just Dad". She started. "He doesn't believe in what Asami and I have. He says 'women are not meant to love as man and woman'. What does he know, anyway? It's like a new time now. It's not that outta the ordinary 'ya know?"

Katara chuckled at Korra's impression of her father, Tonraq.

"He keeps bringing up Mako. I'm like, Dad, that was what, like five years ago? I'm so over that. Mako's my friend, ya' know," Katara nodded, she was about to speak, but Korra was on a roll now. "I mean I'm an adult now, but he keeps treating me like a fuc-uh-freaking kid. Except when he talks about marriage and kids. Oh yeah, I am old enough for kids, but not to be with whomever I want? Like really?"

Katara nodded taking a seat on a stool across from the young woman.

"I mean not everyone falls for one person for all times. People make-up, break-up, fall in love again, ya' know".

"Well-," started the elder woman.

"I mean, sure Asami's a girl like, but geez, so what she's always been there ya' know?"

This time Katara did not respond.

"I mean, you're looking at me like I'm crazy! Surely, you and Aang didn't just have eyes for each other, right, right?"

Katara waited for the pause to last before finally speaking.

"Well, I can't speak for Aang, but to answer your question, it is only natural to meet people for a season. It is all a part of growing up".

Korra rolled her eyes. "So you think this is all a phase too, huh? You don't think Asami and I could be in love?"

Holding up her hands as if defending herself, the waterbender shook her head. "No, no that's not what I mean at all. Of course you are not the first to have these feelings and you surely won't be the last. In fact, there was a woman I knew in a similar predicament".

Korra's eyes brightened. "Really? What happened?"

"Well, it didn't end well. She thought she had fallen in love with another woman. This was during the days of alphas, omegas and betas. Before the vaccinations that you all had that did away with it. Anyway, the alpha she loved was very, well, intriguing. A seductress somewhat, but in a scary way. She left a trail of pain wherever she went. Until one day, her actions caught up to her and she lost her life for it".

#

Katara took a deep, fulfilling breath as she and Sokka approached the firm stable icy terrain of the Southern Water Tribe.

"I can't tell you how happy I am to see this place after all this time!" Exclaimed Sokka, dropping to his knees on the ground. "Oh, how I've missed you ice!"

Katara giggled and followed her brother through the frozen walls towards a plethora of people waiting to meet them. Despite the massive cheers from the crowd, the waterbender could not peel her eyes away from her father, standing outfront of the crowd.

"Dad!" Sokka and she yelped as they ran to him.

They had not seen their father since he left from the Fire Nation just after the end of Sozin's Hundred Years' War.

"I know I said it before, but I am so proud of you kids". He said hugging them tightly.

When they released, Hakoda looked beyond them. "Katara, where is Aang?"

"Still with Zuko. He'll be here soon, though".

Hakoda nodded. "Good. I can't wait to meet my future son-in-law again," he said with a smile.

Katara smiled back, bashfully. "Oh, Dad, it's not that serious, yet. But I do like him a lot".

"Sure, _Sweetie_ ," teased Sokka, making kissing faces. Katara aimed a frozen snowball towards his face.

"Sorry!" He yelped.

Katara shook her head, turning back to their father.

"So, where's Gran-Gran?"

The smile Hakoda was wearing slowly faded.

"She has been sick recently".

Katara felt her bottom lip tremble as her father spoke in a grave tone.

"S-sick? Where is she? I-I can help".

Hakoda pointed to their home and Katara took off in that direction with Sokka closely following.

"Why, if it isn't my sweet, little Kya," Gran-Gran greeted warmly when Katara and Sokka entered the tent.

 _Kya?_ Thought Katara as she hugged her grandmother's neck.

When they released, Sokka spread his arms wide with a beaming smile.

"Gran-Gran!" He yelled, but when the old woman retracted, the warrior dropped his arms with a puzzled look.

"Hakoda? When are you going to marry this sweet girl? She's already like a daughter to me?" The woman scolded.

Sokka's mouth immediately went slack and he scratched his head in confusion, looking to Katara for help.

"Gran-Gran. It's us, Katara and Sokka!" Exclaimed the waterbender.

The woman looked at them seriously.

"Wait!" Stated Sokka. "Gran-Gran, you don't remember us?"

The old woman looked down to the floor and began sweeping again.

"Gran-Gran!" yelled Sokka.

Katara placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "I, uh, think we should go, Sokka".

The siblings emerged from the tent with wounded expressions. Their thoughts were quickly interrupted by stone pellets whizzing past their ears. Immediately they rolled away on opposite ends of one another behind two tents.

"What's happening?" Mouthed Sokka, readying his sword.

Katara slowly peeked around her tent to see an army of elite earthbenders fighting against Southern Water Tribe warriors.

 _Huh?_ She thought.

Several Earth Kingdom boats were docked at their shores, carrying pounds of dirt being used as ammunition for the earthbenders. Katara gave her brother a grim look. The Earth Kingdom was attacking their lands! Were they looking to start another war. The waterbender immediately remembered leaving their father to find Gran-Gran. _No!_ She thought. _I won't let them hurt you!_ She looked towards her brother who wore the same grave look as they prepared for battle.

#

Stones were flying everywhere as Katara used her waterbending to encircle her and fight off the oncoming attacks. Sokka had taken to higher ground with their father to catch the benders off-guard.

"You started this, Sugar Queen!" A familiar voice called in her direction.

Katara whirled around to see Toph Bei Fong surrounded by earthbenders.

"Thought you and your buddies were just going to take earth kingdom land without a fight, huh? Well, you got another thing coming!" With that, Toph summoned several stones and launched them towards the waterbender.

The sting of betrayal burned in Katara's chest as she watched the stones flying towards her. Suddenly a flash of white, crisp lightning exploded the stones in mid-air. Katara whipped her head in the direction of the lightning. To her amazement and further fear, Azula hovered above her on a Fire Nation airship, clad in a dark cloak that split at the ankles. Several women also dressed in the same fashion with masks to shield their faces stood on opposite beams in battle-ready stances. Katara felt her mouth become suddenly dry. _What is she doing here?_

"If anyone's going to take out the snow princess, they will need to consult with me. I think I have first dibs. Besides, I have on shoes!" With that, she propelled herself off of the airship gracefully with her bending, landing squarely between Toph and Katara.

"This has nothing to do with you, Nutcase! But if you want to go, believe me, I don't need shoes to dance!"

The two squared away. As Toph continued throwing stones, increasing in size, the mad princess effortlessly summoned her lightning as she dodged the attacks. Finally, Toph surrendered first, holding up a hand to stop her earthbending army.

"Toph! Why are you doing this?"

The blind girl pointed an accusing finger in Katara's direction.

"Why don't you ask Twinkle Toes? The Earth Kingdom was not the one to start the war so Sparky and Aang should not forcefully take their lands. As the Earth Kingdom's ambassador, they should have at least come to me about it, first!"

Before Katara could respond, Azula let out a dismissive laugh. "Really? You think they'd really need your approval? How old are you again? Twelve?"

"How about I give you twelve seconds before I bash-,"

Katara ran between the two fuming women to prevent more fighting. "Stop it, you two! Toph, this is ridiculous! Why attack us? The Southern Water Tribe has nothing to do with Republic City".

"It's still Earth Kingdom lands! I figured it'd get Twinkle Toe's attention to come here. Now that Fruitcake is here, that's two birds with one stone. Sparky will get the message too!"

"Wait!" Exclaimed Sokka, suddenly appearing at his sister's side, "This is all just a ploy for attention? Not a good plan, Toph".

The blind girl shrugged. "Eh, haven't released some steam in a while. Look, we're done here. Tell your buddies to leave the Earth Kingdom alone!" With that, the blind girl headed back towards the ship with her army.

"Well, that was fun," stated Azula when Toph's ships were in the distance.

"What are you doing here, Azula?" Asked Sokka as if noticing her for the first time.

The woman looked from Sokka to Katara. The waterbender noticed her nose flare as she gazed over her. With a smooth smile, the princess bowed in her direction.

"Like I said. Snow Queen and I have unfinished business. Besides as ambassador of the Fire Nation, I must keep the peace by any means of course".

Before Katara could ask her meaning, Sokka grabbed the girl by her cloak, tightly. As he did this, Azula's dark posse encircled them, ready to strike.

"Now, now, Loverboy. You don't want a war with me. Besides, I think you owe us for our assistance".

"Sokka, stop! She's right. Let her go!" Added Katara feeling a surge of willingness to come to the woman's aid.

Despite his understandable frustration, the warrior released the former princess of the Fire Nation.

"Alright, spill it! What's this about, Azula?" He asked.

Azula smoothed her cloak before answering. "Well, as your friend just said, Zu Zu and the avatar are looking to create a capital of the Four Nations in the Earth Kingdom. Naturally, the kingdom resisted along with Toph. How does it feel to be betrayed by those closest to you?" Her eyes immediately caught those of the blue eyed waterbender, nose flaring again. Katara looked away. The woman seemed to read her like a book with her eyes. "So, anyway, Zu Zu's scared of the uprisings in our nation, so he's entrusted me to handle things. These ladies are my escorts".

Sokka scoffed. "Zuko's trusting you? Please, we're not crazy, Azula. Come off it!"

"Believe what you will, but just know I wouldn't willingly freeze my ass off for nothing. This is part of my… arrangement with the fire lord. Anyway my work here is—Ah!" The powerful firebender fell to her knees as she attempted to walk away.

Hearing the gut-wrenching sound, Katara immediately flew to her side and grabbed her shoulders. "You've been hurt!" She yelled, pointing to the blood gushing from Azula's cloak.

"That little bitch. I swear I'm going to-".

"Wait, I can help. Besides it's almost dark," volunteered Katara, "Maybe you guys could, um, stay the night? There's a feast in our honor— ".

Sokka's arms flew in the air. "No way, Little Sis! Don't you remember who you're talking to?"

Katara rolled her eyes. "Stop it, Sokka. Azula needs to get off this leg. Besides, she's right we owe her".

Azula winced as Katara reached for her shattered ankle.

"You'd better not try anything, Snow Queen," she hissed through clenched teeth.

Katara's eyes locked with the former princess's golden orbs. For a moment, she could sense some sort of fear. _She's still human. She may be crazy, but she is a person, like me._

"I won't hurt you," she assured, watching the young woman's eyes show a hint of compassion before turning away.

In the direction of her comrades, she shouted, "Hey, Babes, looks like we're stuck for the night. Make yourselves comfortable".

Sokka signaled for the female posse to follow him to a guest dwelling where they would be housed for the night.

"Such hospitality in these cold lands," stated Azula watching them go.

"You're welcome," Katara said. "Come on, let's get you out the cold".

#

Katara half-carried the injured Fire Nation princess to the healing tent. Her mind quickly shifted to her grandmother as she laid the girl on a soft pallet of wolf pelts.

 _Gran-Gran has forgotten us? Have I really been gone that long?_ She wondered as she mixed a concoction to give to Azula to aid her sleep.

"You're talkative," stated the woman when Katara brought the sleeping aid to her. "Missing your hubby?"

"Stop it! I want to help you, Azula, but I don't want to talk about Aang. I still haven't forgotten Ba Sing Se, ya' know?"

The woman shrugged, carelessly. "Who could? The place reeked of bowels and rotten fruit".

Katara shook her head, stifling a laugh. Azula did catch it however, and despite a struggle, she managed to prop herself up by her elbows.

"It's ok, you can laugh. I take pride in my hilarity, you know. Though, I could never top Mai. She's a hoot".

Katara gave the woman the drink, watching the smooth movement of her slightly defined Adam's apple as she took slow, cautious sips. An overwhelming sense of longing surged through her body. The feeling caught her by surprise, causing her to wring her hands together.

"If this is poison, Snow Queen, it won't work. I am pretty sure it's been tried already," cooed Azula.

Katara shook her head. "It will just help you sleep through the pain. You seemed to have some shattered bones in your ankle. It will take a while to heal".

Azula shrugged. "Hmph, I sleep best between a woman's knees. You wouldn't happen to know how to help with that, would you?"

The face Katara made as Azula spoke was one of pure shock.

"Oh, come off it, Snow Queen. Don't tell me you and the avatar haven't tried it. You know he has a whole nation to procreate. I feel sorry for your womb already".

Katara could feel her face flush. Hers and Aang's relationship had yet to reach anything past tender kisses.

"Well, um, not really".

"Interesting. Well, you should soon. You smell ready," was Azula's answer, flaring her nostrils, as she closed her eyes.

The comment baffled the waterbender. _She can smell me? What? Is this a joke?_ She thought with a twinge of anger. Azula was known to throw hurtful comments around like fireballs about, so called, peasants.

"What do you mean?" Asked the waterbender in a tone that she did not try to cover up.

With her eyes still closed, Azula smirked before answering, "Hmm...novice, even more interesting. Let me ask you one first before answering your question. What have you been dreaming of lately?"

Katara gasped. How could this woman possibly know about her embarrassing dreams? She had not even spoken with Sokka regarding the matter, though her brother seemed to understand in some way as he was becoming very protective. Even when their friend Zuko approached her with rare, though somewhat awkward, tender smiles, Sokka would quickly step between them and mention his ex-girlfriend, Mai. Though she found her friend's flirting flattering, her dreams were becoming more vivid, making her want to lock herself in a room to explore her body in very inappropriate ways. Her loins felt as though they were on fire and her breasts were much heavier in recent days.

Due to her dreams, she often woke in a fit, grinding against a pillow. She had not discussed the matter with Aang as he was a monk so the idea of doing the primal things her dreams comprised of was out of the question until they were married. Though she was not sure if the boy could handle the fire within her even if they reached that step in their relationship. She had wanted to ask Gran-Gran about the feelings as she was a woman and could perhaps tell her more about what was happening to her body. Never had she thought someone would be able to _smell,_ however.

Azula slowly opened her eyes and gazed over at her. Katara felt exposed and embarrassed at the woman's knowing look.

"No need to worry, Dear. It happens, but you may want to take care of that before you do something you'll regret," said the princess.

Katara shook her head.

"I don't know what you're talking about," she said half-honestly.

Azula cocked an eyebrow.

"Your heat. Aren't you coming into it?"

Katara was confused. _Heat?_

A small chuckle escaped the firebender's mouth. "No one has told you? Wow. Never thought I would be a sire so soon. Well no need for me to spoil the surprise," with that she closed her eyes again.

Katara stood to leave the uncomfortable situation, but not before stealing another look at the dozing former princess, to her surprise, the woman had opened her eyes and was watching her walk away. The feeling that came over the waterbender was powerful. The firebender was intoxicating like her brother and many other Fire Nationals, yet the princess radiated confidence and mystery. Katara wrung her hands as another wave of lust filled her. _I should not be thinking this way!_ She scolded herself.

"Good night, Snow Queen," Azula murmured before allowing her eyes to shut once again.

#

Katara found it hard to sleep that night. Her thoughts went from Gran-Gran to Toph and Aang to finally the sleeping Azula. Finally realizing that her thoughts would not cease, she hoisted herself from the bed to take a walk on the snow-capped lands. The wind had picked up some as the sun had set and the temperatures had dropped. Looking out towards the vast ocean, Katara thought of her boyfriend days away in the Fire Nation. Aang had such a weight on his shoulders as the avatar. It made little time for them to be alone together. She often missed their adventures during the war, now that he was a hero. He was expected to solve all of the world's problems. Being the genuine person he was, naturally, he took on the impossible challenge with a cheerful, "OK!" leaving her to use her own arms for warmth.

A frustrated cough and quick movement immediately caught her attention. Her heightened senses thanks to the war, made her immediately turn towards it in a ready position.

"Who's there?" She asked, bending the waves from the ocean to her whim.

The full moon had unlocked her powerful chi, catapulting it to great heights. The figure halted immediately.

"A-Aang?" She asked, hopeful.

The figure did not respond, instead it sank towards the ice as if it had been struck. Panic arose, as Katara hurried towards it. Though she was wary of strangers due to so many close calls with the Gaang, a natural instinct to nurture overtook her as she sped up her pace. As she neared the figure, she caught a glimpse of pale feet easing into the water. She sped up her pace to an all out sprint as she made out a slender body and long, flowing black hair moving slowly by the winds of the full moon's tides.

"Azula!" Exclaimed Katara.

The former princess was lying on her elbows with her feet sunk into the water. Her head was leaning back and her eyelids were closed. She seemed completely content. Though her nose flared as Katara dropped to her knees by the girl's side, she did not stir for several moments. When Azula finally did speak, her eyes remained closed and her breathing was calm.

"I have not slept in a building in months. It is so…confining. Nature is much better".

Katara was unsure of how to answer the woman.

"Do you not agree?"

"Huh?" Asked Katara, suddenly realizing that she had been staring at the firebender's impressively lean figure. "Um, well it's cold tonight. You really need to heal, Azula. At this rate, you won't heal in time to leave in the morning".

The princess gave a sigh. "So anxious to get rid of me. It's understandable I've never been good at making friends".

Again, Katara felt dumbstruck. Azula was not one to admit fault, ever.

"They say they're opposites. The sun and the moon. Yet, without one the other would be useless. They trust that when one sets, the other will appear".

"The moon does not set," Katara found herself answering, intrigued by the philosophy.

Azula opened her eyes at this, though she did not look at the watertribe girl, instead, she focused on the rising tides.

"Exactly. The moon is deceptive and distrusting," she almost whispered. "Despite the sun's power, it still watches in the distance. I was always taught that the sun is the source of power, but really, which is more powerful?"

"I-I don't know".

"The answer is neither. There is a delicate balance. They need the other".

It was something about the way the firebender's gazed over her longingly or maybe her poetic words that moved the waterbender suddenly. With a shaking hand, Katara moved a stray hair from the princess's face. To her surprise, she did not move nor flinch at the gesture.

"I am not here to hurt you, Snow Queen," the woman spoke with incredible passion. "I have a new mission now. Who knows, I may even need you".

To present day Katara had never understood the sudden rush, perhaps it was the words or the way she spoke them that brought their lips together. Yet, there they were, fire and ice, their lips frozen together. A light moan rumbled from the princess of the Fire Nation as she attempted to pull away. Feeling as though her breath would be taken away along with her, Katara brought her palms to the sides of Azula's face to stop her from doing so. The kiss deepened as both girls closed their eyes. As she slid her tongue to meet the woman's Katara felt overwhelming longing for more. Her loins ached as their tongues danced. The passion rose with each thrust and Katara could feel the princess's passion. Though she was entranced at the time, the waterbender's nose flared as Azula's luscious scent tickled her nose. She could actually smell the princess's arousal. _Is that what she meant?_ She wondered as the kiss deepened. Katara's thoughts suddenly reminded her of her loving boyfriend. He was out saving the world, while she kissed his almost killer with the passion of a lovesick heart.

The kiss continued despite the cold, bitter winds and Katara's feelings of guilt. Azula's lips felt surprisingly warm. The passion from their dancing tongues seemed to ignite a hidden flame within the waterbender. She found herself nuzzling against a soft palm against her cheek as a soft smile formed on her face when they released. The princess's face was unreadable. Not wanting to ruin the moment, Katara leaned down to rest her head in the crook of the woman's neck, taking in the scents of fireplumes and smoke.

"Say, something," she whispered against the pale neck, watching as a green vein pulsed at a quick pace. "Anything, Princess Azula".

The princess's voice was satisfyingly soft as she spoke. "It seems I-I did need you, My Moon".

"Mmmm…" Katara groaned in response, nuzzling the woman's neck longingly.

Her hand pressed against the woman's slim stomach, caressing the hardened muscular abdominal hidden by the long cloak. Azula shifted her legs to cross them and took the waterbender's hand in hers, removing it.

"But you. You belong to the avatar".

Katara felt as though she was being struck by the powerful lightning the princess had displayed driving her fight with Toph earlier as the woman pulled away further, slowly struggling to an upright position, legs crossed with her hands in lap. Her golden eyes turned back to the ocean as if it were calling her.

"I have a mission that I intend to finish, Katara. I cannot afford to break my agreement with Zu Zu by taking his friend's girlfriend".

Katara felt a slow anger rising from her lying position, staring at the princess wide-eyed. Her eyes moved towards the space where Azula held her hands. A noticeable bulge was there making Katara tremble with an uncomfortable longing.

"How?" She started.

"Again, you are a novice. It is not my place to tell you about nature. But believe me, your scent is extremely strong. I'd advise you to have that taken care of as quickly as possible. Someone else may not be as," she paused, licking her lips before adding, "restrained".

"S-so, you make me feel this way only to-to break my heart?" She found herself yelling.

The princess did not flinch.

"Your feelings may be hurt, but you're not brokenhearted. Believe me. As soon as the sun rises, I will set off for Kyoshi Island. I have—business there".

Katara quickly sat up to face the princess, searching her eyes fruitlessly for answers. The princess would not give her the satisfaction of locking eyes with hers. Yet, she felt a sudden sense of attachment to the woman. She needed her too.

"Y-you can't! Your ankle. You should stay a bit longer," she urged.

"The ocean is the best healer. I feel fine. As I said, I have business".

In a desperate attempt to get her sudden feelings across, Katara grasped the woman's face, forcing her to look at her in the eyes.

"B-But this was not a mistake. Something has happened between us. Didn't you feel it?" She asked.

The woman sighed. "Katara, we did not finish our conversation".

Katara released her face. "About the sun and the moon?"

The princess nodded. "If the sun and moon are a balance, why is the sun so close to the earth? And the moon is so attached to the winds?"

Katara was unsure of one, so the princess answered. "It's about their roots. Where do they truly lie?" With that, the beautiful woman tossed her lovely tresses over her shoulder and stood effortlessly, leaving a speechless, love-struck waterbender watching her regal steps disappear as she walked away.

#

"Well, don't you look relaxed?" Asked a member of Azula's posse as the girls prepared to embark on their airship.

Azula stretched her limbs and let out a loud yawn. "Of course, someone has to keep you nutcases in check. Remember, we were all cell mates once".

The other woman smirked in a sinister manner, but the smile quickly faded as she looked over the princess's shoulder.

"Look alive. Snow Queen's here to see us off".

Katara gave the woman a look of disdain, feeling a sudden ripple of jealousy at her position so close to the princess, _her_ princess. Azula turned to meet the girl's eyes. Her heart seemed to melt at the princess's awareness. She had been observing them for a while before she had been spotted.

"Your hospitality continues to intrigue me, Katara".

The waterbender felt her chest tighten. Azula seemed to speak with the same passion last night.

"Um, just making sure your ankle is ok. Do you have a moment? I need to ask you something".

The woman gave her a confused look.

"Just a private message for Zuko," Katara added quickly.

The women exchanged glances before Azula's posse member shrugged and disappeared on the airship. Azula and Katara walked a distance from the ship. When they were out of earshot, the waterbender quickly closed the gap between them.

"So, there's no way to stop you from leaving?" She asked quietly, forcing herself not to grab the princess for dear life.

Azula was stoic, glancing back at the ship as she spoke, "I told you this last night. I have a mission".

"What is this mission? Toph is probably half-way to the Fire Nation now. Why are you going to Kyoshi Island?"

Azula hesitated before answering, searching the waterbender's face before looking towards the ocean as she'd done previously. The princess's face was determined.

"My business is mine, Katara. I have done my duty for Zuko. He's been warned by messenger hawk about your blind friend," she paused. "There is nothing for me anymore in the Fire Nation. My roots are now in Kyoshi Island. I trust you will understand".

Without giving her another opportunity respond, the princess left for her ship. As the waterbender watched the airship lift off, tears stung her eyes as the churning propellers seemed to shred her heart to pieces as the airship disappeared into the distance. Azula was gone as quickly as she'd arrived, yet Katara could still feel the softness of her lips. Her mind continued to wonder about the bulge that formed from their kiss. Azula had wanted her, badly, though she had shown great restraint. The woman dropped to her hands and knees confused and anguished. Azula's answer did not satisfy her, it only made her want to travel across the distance to feel her warmth again. The South Pole seemed to freeze her bones as the distance increased.

 _Roots? Kyoshi Island?_ She thought.

Sokka and their father were warming their hands when she approached the heart of the village.

"Sis! Where have you been?" Asked Sokka as she neared them.

Her father and brother exchanged notable glances in one another's direction.

Ignoring his question, she immediately asked one of her own. "Sokka! Can we go to Kyoshi Island?"

"Um, why?" He asked, surprised by her desperate tone.

Katara thought for a moment. "Well, Suki, of course. Don't you miss her?"

"Yeah, but that's a pretty long trip by sea. And—".

"What? Nothing's stopping us!" She countered.

"Well, no, but we do have the Toph issue. How do we know she won't attack again?"

Katara shrugged, defeated. She wordlessly sat between her male protectors and stared at the fire. Both men's nostrils flared as if on cue making Katara wonder briefly if they could _smell her_ as Azula had. Her thoughts immediately fell upon the princess again. The princess's lips had warmed her body instantly, putting the embers to shame. She felt deprived. Cold. Her sun was gone.

Hakoda's voice interrupted her thoughts instantly. "And your Gran-Gran is not feeling any better".

 _Gran-Gran_ She thought. She had become so obsessed with Azula that she had forgotten about her grandmother, who needed her more.

She sighed, feeling completely guilty. "You're right".

How long has Gran-Gran been like this?" She asked.

Hakoda looked towards the fire. "According to the elder healers from the North, it has been progressing over the past several weeks. Now it has gotten to the point of her leaving the house on her own and unable to return. I am starting to fear the worse".

Katara gasped. Although it was clear that Gran-Gran was one of the village's eldest of elders, the thought of losing her any time soon made her tremble. When her mother, Kya, was killed by Fire Nation soldiers, Gran-Gran was there to nurture her, comfort her and instill a promising hope for the future that she carried to this day.

A cold hand on her shoulder made her flinch as she became aware that she had been asked a question. Katara recognized the hand as her brother's and turned to face him.

"It's going to be alright, Katara. Gran-Gran would not want to live like this". He said.

The waterbender's eyes felt heavy as the tears welled.

"But, Gran-Gran is all I have left. I feel so lost. I have so many questions".

With that, she leaned on her brother's shoulder. None of them uttered another word as Katara filled the bitter air with her sobs.

#

Gran-Gran's spirit passed on a bright, clear morning. Despite the pain of witnessing her loss of memory, Katara tirelessly worked to heal her grandmother, yet now she clung to a cold, lifeless hand as the taste of bitter tears streamed down her face. The elder woman had witnessed numerous deaths of many family members and loved ones, a tradition that carried on to her granddaughter. She kissed the old woman's hand gently before releasing it.

Emerging from the tent brought an empty feeling in her stomach. Without her mother and grandmother, she no longer had a matriarch to guide her. The world felt almost suffocating at the thought of continuing on alone.

"I'm sorry, Katara," a pleasant voice whispered in her ear.

The feeling of her boyfriend's breath on her ear made her nearly jump. Turning to face him, Katara forced herself to give him a reassuring smile.

"Thank-you. I'm glad you're here," she spoke calmly.

The world's hero bowed humbly to her. She watched as his nostrils flared.

"Ahem! Excuse me!" He quickly piped, coughing into his hand. "I came as fast as I could. I think I wore Appa out," he added with a chuckle.

 _Appa?_ Thought Katara, as she looked over the young man's shoulder to the beast sleeping peacefully as Momo played with his horns.

"How long does it take Appa to fly to well, somewhere like Kyoshi Island?" She asked him, pleasantly.

Aang raised an inquisitive eyebrow.

"Not long, if he's fed and well-rested. Maybe a day tops. Why?"

 _A day. A day. I have to go now. There is nothing left here for me either, Azula._

"Katara?"

Aang's voice sounded very far away, despite the taller boy being directly in front of her. Katara searched his face to find the love and longingly that she felt with the princess. Could it be? Was Aang really meant for her? Was she made to be with this courageous savior of the world? Or was her heart moving her in the direction in which should be? Katara felt apprehension and confusion boil in the pit of her stomach.

"Nothing. Just wondering," she said, plainly, turning to leave.

When she reached her grandmother's tent, the waterbender peeped inside, hoping it was all a bad dream. Yet, the signs of her grandmother were nearly faded as she had spent much of her last days in the healing tent for immediate supervision. The home now belonged to Katara and Sokka. Her brother would be out late, planning negotiations with their father and the other warriors, so for the time being, she could enjoy the alone time. It had been a week since Princess Azula's surprise visit and Toph's attack on the Southern Watertribe. Aang had come immediately after receiving the messenger hawk from Azula. Despite being on the island for the past three days they had little to say one another, well, Katara mostly listened as Aang babbled on about his adventures with Zuko's estranged family saga. She felt quite uninterested until he mentioned the princess and her dealings with the Kemurikage.

According to Aang, Azula staged an elaborate coup that involved dissolving the New Ozai Society and protecting her brother. It was then that Zuko announced that she would be his new ambassador. Katara had been captivated by the tale of Azula's brilliance.

 _I wish I was there to see it._ She thought. Since her kiss with the princess, the waterbender had been obsessed with finding her again. It was as if she were possessed. She longed to kiss the young woman's painted lips once more and feel the softness of her breath against her cheek. She felt enflamed by the passionate dreams of intoxicating kisses all over her body from the -.

"Um, Katara?"

The waterbender's eyes flew open to see her boyfriend towering over her bed. He had grown several inches taller in the last three years, yet he still wore a boyish grin whenever he laughed. Now his face was completely red. Katara glanced down, immediately feeling ashamed. She had not remembered falling into her bed, nor did she remember her hand slipping beneath her clothing as she thought of the Fire Nation's princess. She had not even bothered to cover herself!

"Sorry, Aang," she said, quickly grabbing a wolf pelt to cover up.

The young man coughed in his hand before answering, "Um, I just wanted to check on you, you know. Make sure you're ok".

Katara nodded slowly. As she watched her boyfriend turn to leave, her body betrayed her mind as she called to him.

"Um, Aang".

He looked back at her with a sheepish grin.

"Can we go to Kyoshi Island?"

#

Katara thanked the spirits for Appa as she watched Aang snap his reigns yelling, "Yip, yip!"

Despite the both exhilarating, yet fearful experience of flying on the massive beast, the waterbender's heart skipped a beat as she spotted the island in the distance. It had taken the three less than a day to reach the island and the sun had just begun to set as Appa touched down on the bare earth smoothly.

"What a great idea, Katara!" Exclaimed Aang. "I didn't realize how much I could use this vacation".

The waterbender immediately hopped from the beast to disguise her shame. Of course, the last thing on her mind was a vacation. The glory of the sunset brought a smile to her lips.

 _Just in time._ She thought. _Your moon is here, My Princess._

"Katara?"

She jumped at the avatar's voice.

"Oh, um, yeah. Whatever you say, Aang. So, um, guess we should find Suki and the Kyoshi Warriors. Maybe they know a good place to sleep tonight".

The airbender nodded. "Uh, yeah, sure".

The village seemed to radiate as Katara and the avatar walked along its main road. Kids appeared out nowhere, fighting for a chance to hug him and pull his clothing.

"Guess you're an even bigger legend now". Stated Katara as Aang was slowly being engulfed by the kids.

One child pointed to his own bald head, to which she gave a soft smile. Her boyfriend truly deserved the affection from the world that he had selflessly saved from ruin. As he was yanked in various directions, Katara continued ahead of him in her frantic search for the princess. Her search came to an abrupt pause as two women clad in green with painted faces emerged from the crowd.

"Katara!" Exclaimed Suki, rushing to hug her.

When they released, she searched over her shoulder. "Sokka's with you guys?" The leader of the Kyoshi Warriors asked in a hopeful voice.

The waterbender shook her head. "There was a crisis on our village. He did want me to send his love, though".

The woman nodded solemnly. "Yeah, I heard about that. Ty Lee and I returned here in case Toph decided to strike again. I can't believe she would do that!"

Katara felt a pinch of anger. Toph was one of her best friends, though she desperately wanted to find Azula, a part of her hoped to see Toph again as well to settle things.

"I heard Azula helped you guys out. I'm so proud of her!" Squeaked the large eyed Ty Lee next to Suki.

Katara's heart fluttered at the mention of Azula's name.

"Yes! And I never got the chance to thank her properly. Is she here?"

Ty Lee nodded, her smile widening. "Yes. Come, she's home. I'll take you to her".

The girl grabbed her hand to lead her to wherever Azula's _home_ was. Katara looked back to her boyfriend, still being engulfed by strangers.

"It's ok! I'll make sure Aang's not suffocated," Suki called out.

Katara gave a wary smile. It pained her to think of betraying her loving boyfriend, yet as she followed the nimble acrobat through the village, her heart began to leap with joy at the thought of seeing Azula again.

"So, how is her ankle?" Asked the waterbender as they slowed and finally stopped near a humble cottage.

"Huh? What about it?" Asked Ty Lee, using her sleeve to wipe off her painted face.

"Oh, she had been injured during her fight with Toph. I healed her. I was worried that she might be in pain again".

Ty Lee gave her a puzzled look. "Oh, she didn't mention that".

The Kyoshi Warrior unlocked the door to the cottage and Katara followed her inside. The home was modest and smelled of sugar cakes that she had once tried in the Fire Nation.

"Shh, I think she may be asleep".

Katara's body jolted at the sight of a half-naked Azula reclined in a comfortable looking chair. Her eyelids were closed and her breathing was that of a sweet slumber.

"Wait here," commanded Ty Lee as she slowly walked towards the princess. "She hates being woken up. Your scent is impeccably strong, she would definitely notice. I can understand why you and Aang would need a vacation. I can make some tea to help you with that," she added with a sly smile.

Katara's face twisted. How did everyone seem to know her longing? Was she really that naive?

"Um, sure, thanks," she said kindly as Ty Lee placed a kettle of water within a little hearth to prepare the tea.

As the acrobat turned her attention back to the sleeping princess, Katara scanned the princess's beautiful lips and slightly smeared lipstick lining her chin. She watched calmly as Ty Lee crept painstakingly up to the girl in the chair.

"Azula?" She whispered in the girl's ear, eliciting an irritated groan. "It's just me, Sugar Cakes".

Katara felt her body numb. Did she hear Ty Lee correctly? Katara watched carefully as Ty Lee removed a strand of hair from Azula's face. Her breath caught instantly as the Kyoshi Warrior then planted a smooth kiss on the princess's intoxicating lips. The same lips that had inflamed her spirit only a week ago! Katara felt lightheaded as a seductive moan escaped from the acrobat as the princess's hand snaked around the other girl's body, grasping the back of her head.

The two were lost in the other as Katara's chest burned in anguish and pure envy. The kiss had awakened Azula instantly, yet the firebender did not open her eyes. If she had, she would have witnessed the waterbender's pure agony at the sight. Katara immediately looked about her for a way to escape before either girl opened their eyes. Yet, she felt trapped. She clenched her teeth and balled her fist angrily, triggering the kettle filled with water to shatter in the hearth not far from where she watched the passionate display. The girls instinctively jumped at the loud sound, causing Ty Lee to panic, grabbing a cloth and dropping to her knees to pick up the mess. Azula, however, remained in the chair, her eyes now fixed on the broken waterbender, nose flaring.

"Agni! How did that happen?" Yelled the acrobat as she threw away the shards of the broken kettle.

Neither girl answered as the bubbly Kyoshi Warrior excused herself to another room to change into something more comfortable when she had finished cleaning.

"Put on some clothes, 'Zu! We have a guest!" She yelled out.

The princess gave Katara a dark once over before pulling over her head a silk undershirt and her Fire Nation pants. Katara glared back at her as she moved.

"So this was your mission?" She hissed in a low enough voice that only she and the firebender could hear.

Azula shrugged. "You're not the only one who can find a lover, Dear," she retorted in an equally low voice.

Katara was about to leave when Ty Lee burst from the room in her pink get up from the war.

"Sorry! Azula hates when I wear that uniform," she said innocently as she wrapped her arms around her lover. "Don't ya', Princess?"

The princess gave her a regal smile before kissing her forehead.

"I prefer you wear nothing of course," she replied smoothly.

The acrobat giggled uncontrollably, making Katara cringe.

"Stop it, 'Zu. We have a guest". She said, to which the woman shrugged.

"I think I should leave," the waterbender quickly stated, feeling her anger grow.

Before the acrobat could object the waterbender flew from the house nearly trampling over her boyfriend.

"Everything ok?" He asked, startled.

She quickly wrapped her arms around him, kissing him with as much passion as she could muster. When they reached their reserved cottage, the waterbender wasted no time attempting to seduce the monk as she kissed his neck roughly, allowing her hand to roam about his body, until it reached his forming erection. The airbender nearly choked when her hand eased inside of his pants, grasping him aggressively.

"I need you". She whispered, taking his earlobe between her teeth.

"Katara. Wait!" He halted her hand instantly with a grab of her wrist. "I-I can't. We have to be married first".

The waterbender sighed loudly, pulling away from him.

"You know this". He said adjusting. "You-you smell wonderful, but I can't-".

Instead of responding, the waterbender flew from the cottage, leaving him alone and confused. Despite her mind, Katara's body led her back to the cottage Azula and Ty Lee shared. Although she barely knew the woman, she had felt instantly connected with the princess.

 _It's about our roots. Where do they truly lie?_

The princess had sparked a passion in her heart that drove her body impulsively from her homeland to the island only to find her warming the lips of another woman. Of all people, Katara had not expected Ty Lee to be the object of the princess's affections. The girl had ended their long friendship at the Boiling Rock according to Zuko's girlfriend, Mai. Yet, now the two had nearly engulfed one another to Katara's dismay.

 _You're not brokenhearted. Believe me._

Katara's eyes began to well as she approached the cottage. If her heart wasn't broken, then what was this overwhelming pain and anguish supposed to be called? How dare Azula treat her like a play thing? She had pulled her strings like a stupid instrument and Katara had fallen so hard. She needed answers.

"UHHH!"

Katara's head jerked towards the sound of passion coming from the house. With a quick glance around to make sure she was alone, the waterbender stealthily approached an open window. Her heartbeat raced in her chest as she watched the acrobat writhe and shake within the chair that Azula had slept in earlier. The woman's body was almost painful to watch. Her legs were high, wrapped about Azula's shoulders, knees touching the head rest of the chair as she screamed out the firebender's name without shame, grasping her black tresses in an almost desperate manner as the woman suckled her neck, thrusting in and out of her at a steady pace.

Envy arose once again in the waterbender as the two changed positions with the acrobat hungrily hoisting herself on Azula's intimidating-looking cock until it was completely inside of her. She let out a desperate cry as the princess held onto her hips and ground into her. Between breathless gasps, pleasurable cries from Ty Lee, and the eroticism of watching Azula split the woman into a fit, Katara's hand traveled along her stomach to the moistness between her thighs. She imagined trading places with Ty Lee. Even joining was too much as she wanted the princess and her amazing cock all to herself. The girl's signature braid hung loose about her face as her head reared back, eyes rolling towards the back of her head as Azula came up and bit down hard on a hardened nipple causing the acrobat to cry out impossibly louder, shaking with each movement of Azula's hips. The acrobat finally came down in an almost crashing manner as Katara climaxed unsatisfactorily.

"Oh, Agni Azula. That was so…intense. I didn't think you could top yourself. You're amazing," moaned Ty Lee as she lazily slumped into the crook of the woman's neck. "I don't think I could take anymore tonight. I need to get some sleep or Suki will kill me in training in the morning".

The princess laid her head on the acrobat's, running her fingers through her brown hair and laughed genuinely. "I'm pretty beat too".

"I love you, Azula. I really do," said Ty Lee closing her eyes.

"I know".

Katara held her breath.

"You are my root".

Katara clutched her chest, sinking to the ground.

 _Her root?_ She thought panicked. _B-But how? She just kissed me?_

She had begun to regain her composure when the door to the cottage opened after almost an hour and Azula emerged suddenly. Katara exhaled panicked and unsure of whether to hide or run. The princess stopped on the porch and stretched. Without turning to meet their eyes, she asked, "Good evening, My Moon. Did you enjoy watching?"

Katara felt her heart would melt.

"Come, let's get you somewhere warm". The princess stated, arm extended with an open palm.

#

"UHHH! WE. HAVE. TO. STOP". Katara managed to say between passionate thrusts of Azula's straining cock.

The firebender stopped momentarily to whisper back, "You don't mean that," with that, she continued her deep, aggressive thrusts, sending the waterbender over the edge once more as she clawed her back, gasping obscenities in her ear.

The waterbender groaned as the firebender lifted her into the air with them still attached. She then gently placed her on her back against the cool floor of the cave and lifted Katara's legs until her knees met her shoulders. Pausing for a moment, the two locked eyes with the princess holding the back of her knees. The waterbender feared that the comment would end the session before she could feel the swell at the base of the woman's cock stretch her walls. In an attempt to urge her deeper inside, she clenched down, watching with satisfaction as Azula's face twisted in pleasure as she let out a soft moan. Almost painstakingly, the woman resisted and continued to thrust, keeping the swell from her. Though she was somewhat disappointed at not being taken completely, the waterbender was far from disappointed as the woman pounded her inner walls with carefully calculated thrusts in and out of her.

Although her back ached from their former position against the cave's walls, Katara's mind was flooded with pleasure as the princess worked her magic. Their bodies seemed perfect for one another. Each stolen moment was after the princess's evening frolics with Ty Lee and Katara's tense cuddles with Aang. Once both were asleep, the two met in secret in an old cave. Katara knew the princess needed her desperately, so as patient as the moon, she awaited her sun to rekindle her spark each night.

Yet tonight was different. It had been nearly a week of mind-blowing sex. Katara found herself becoming extremely attached to the princess. Azula treated their sessions like the Agni Khai with her brother. It was primal, fast and electrifying, but that was all it was, sex. With the sunrise, Azula was up to catch her lover before she awoke. The two would bathe together before sending her off to work with a short session and Katara would easily sneak back into the bed with Aang just in time for him to awaken to her sleeping face.

"We can't keep doing this, Azula," Katara finally muttered as the princess hurriedly dressed after filling her.

"Suit yourself," the princess stated, plainly. "Remember to take the-"

"I always do," grumbled Katara, knowing she was referring to the disgusting concoction the princess forced her to drink after each session.

The waterbender did not bother to ask what it was for. For Azula, she would lie in front of a stampede of storming platypus-bears despite the wretched taste of the serum. Katara watched as Azula sprayed herself with some other concoction that she claimed toned down the girl's scent to avoid any confrontations with Ty Lee. Her jealousy grew towards the acrobat as she watched the woman meticulously and generously apply the spray.

"Do you even care?" Katara asked in a pleading tone. "Do you care that I may be falling in love with you?"

The princess planted a kiss on her lips that sent shockwaves through her body. She closed her eyes in a desperate attempt to kiss back with the passion she felt for the princess.

"You have your roots and I have mine. I'll see you tonight".

"Roots! Stop it with the fucking riddles! Why don't you love me?" Shouted the waterbender, however, when she opened her eyes, she realized that she was alone.

Yet, the fear of being alone in a cave was not her concern. She knew she would be back that night. She knew she would run desperately back into the cold woman's arms. She knew and Azula knew that she would wait for her in the cave again. She always did.

 **Yes! My first attempt at AZUTARA! Really excited about this story. The pace is quite fast, but believe me it was intentionally to capture the swept away feeling of budding love or lust? Who knows. Anyways. I am in the process of trying to complete like four stories at one time so forgive the slow updates. I write best through sudden inspiration. I hope you enjoyed this. More to come...**


	2. Roots and Dragons

Katara paced anxiously in the cave, awaiting Azula's arrival. Since beginning their tryst, the firebender had been remarkably punctual despite having to sneak away from the bungalow that she and Ty Lee shared nearly a mile away from their secret meeting place. Sudden panic arose in the waterbender as she contemplated the reasons for the princess's tardiness.

 _Is she hurt?_ She thought. _Or worse, is she done with me?_

Katara feared that professing her desire to be loved to the princess was an irrevocable mistake. She knew that the princess would not replace her _root_ , yet she wanted... longed... desired that their sessions actually meant something. After learning more about her natural instincts from the very woman who stood in the way of her desires, Katara understood that her heat was nearing an end. She had hoped that tonight she could with bold urging, convince the princess to finally knot her and fill her completely.

"Waiting for me?"

Katara exhaled thankfully. "Of course, My Sun. I'm yours".

#

"More tea?" Asked Ty Lee in a cheerful manner.

Katara jerked her head in the direction of the voice. She had not expected to find the enemy, turned ally next to her at this late hour. It was well past midnight, meaning Azula should have been ravishing the acrobat to bits by now. With Ty Lee being here, Katara knew that their later session was on hold inevitably which aggravated her to no end.

"No, thank-you," she almost grumbled in disappointment, turning back towards the sizzling fire pit.

Her body ached so from the lack of being completely taken that she had left the bungalow and Aang earlier than normal to sit at a burning fire pit in the middle of town. Instead of heading for home, the acrobat took a seat on an adjacent log around the fire to Katara's further disappointment.

 _Why are you here? S_ he wanted to ask, fuming. _Looking to gloat about our princess warming your bed each night?_

"I know it is hard," Ty Lee suddenly piped.

"Hmm?" Was the reply from the waterbender, half-listening.

"Being an omega and all. It's tough. Our heats are relentless at times. I totally understand".

"An omega?" Asked Katara, trying to show some interest in the conversation.

"Well, yeah. We're a rare breed. Most of the girls here are betas or alphas like Azula. It's nice to find someone who understands".

Katara breathed out slowly. "Well, I don't really understand these feelings, Ty Lee. this has never happened before," she softly admitted.

The acrobat's eyes lit up with surprise. "Really? No one told you? Not in anatomy training in school? Your mom?"

Katara shook her head. "Our schools taught us how to raise a family. The duties of women and such. And my mother...I guess I was too young to have that kind of talk with her before the Fire Nation..." She paused, not meeting the acrobat's eyes. "I feel like a child".

Ty Lee suddenly stood, "Well, I guess that's what girlfriends are for. Mai, Azula and I learned from our time at the academy. Hold on a sec. I'll collect some more wood for the fire and give you the rundown".

When the acrobat cartwheeled away to fetch the firewood, Katara thought on Azula. Ty Lee considered her a friend, yet she and the princess had numerous interactions behind her back. Katara felt sick as she thought of her lust for the woman. She craved her each moment and envied her time being shared with Ty Lee.

 _I have to end this tonight before it's too late._

The acrobat returned with stacks of wood and rebuilt the dying fire. When she finished, she took a seat directly beside Katara on the ground.

"So, tell me, how have you dealt with this so far? Lock yourself in a cave or something?" She asked with a giggle.

Katara's breath caught before answering. "Uh, yeah, something like that".

Ty Lee retrieved a kettle and poured some tea for her.

"This soothes your scent and chi. As a bender, your chi drives your power, therefore, your lusts are stronger. With Aang being an Alpha you will instinctively want to mate with him. He will want you too".

Katara accepted the cup and took a sip. "So, I am supposed to feel this way? Forever?" She questioned.

Ty Lee chuckled softly. "No, silly. It is monthly. You will know about a week ahead of time when its coming. It's called a heat. Your body has the greatest to become pregnant with child".

Katara nearly choked on the tea. "Pregnant? B-but I don't want to have a child yet".

"Then you shouldn't mate, though, there are ways around that too. If you mate with Aang and he fills you with, ya' know, you should take some kajihana to prevent pregnancy, right away to do the trick".

 _Ah, so that's why Azula gives me that disgusting stuff._

"Do you take it, Ty Lee?" She asked.

The acrobat nodded. "Yes, as I'm sure you know Azula is my chosen Alpha. During my heats, I take the stuff because we definitely can't have children. Though we have plenty of fun".

The waterbender burned with envy.

"She is your mate?" She asked.

Ty Lee shook her head. "No, in the Fire Nation, your parents choose your mate. Though Azula and I are not one for traditions, we both know better than to defy our nation. For the war I did, but it was for the greater good".

Katara nodded, understandingly. "So, you are promised to someone else".

"Yes, a beta, ugh! Azula does not know who it is for safety reasons, but when I turn 20 in a few months, I must leave to carry on tradition".

"B-but you guys love each other. She would be hurt".

Ty Lee dropped her head, clenching her cup, tightly. "Yes, she is my root and I love her, but-". Her voice broke as she continued. "The arrangement was made when I was born".

"And Azula? Is she promised to another?" Katara asked, hoping the answer was no.

"No, she is free because of the war's outcome". She suddenly asked in a strange tone. "Why?" Her eyes did not lift from her cup.

Katara quickly held up a hand. "Oh, nothing! It's just others will want-".

"Azula is MINE!" Ty Lee yelled suddenly, coming dangerously close to the waterbender's face. "She's MINE! No other will have her! I couldn't bear it!"

Katara felt sick again as the acrobat spoke. "Maybe we should discuss something else?" she offered, scratching her chin.

As if something triggered it, the acrobat's attitude quickly changed as she calmly sat back down on the earth with her legs tucked under her. Katara scratched her forearm aggressively.

"Everything ok?" Asked the acrobat, sweetly.

Katara scratched her neck, then her ankle, finally the itchy sensation was all over her body.

"Yeah, I guess. M-maybe I should leave," spoke the waterbender, feeling embarrassed.

As she stood, so did Ty Lee. Katara scratched her elbow and moved away from the fire with slow backsteps.

"Where ya' headed? Your cave?" Asked Ty Lee as sweetly as before.

The waterbender paused in her embarrassing scratching to process the words and the threatening air that rose from the acrobat, standing mere feet from her. Her eyes seemed to shimmer with fleeting hostility.

"Uh, well-" started Katara taking several steps back, nearly tripping over the log she had been sitting on.

Ty Lee took the opportunity to pounce atop her. With quick fingers, she jabbed the girl in the shoulder, reminding her of their first encounter in Omashu. Feeling her body shut down, Katara gasped with horrified eyes looking up towards the acrobat.

"Ty Lee, why?" She asked.

"Please," stated Ty Lee with an eerie smile. ""Don't act all sugar sweet now. Your aura gave you away. Every time you think of MY Azula, it flickers a fiery red. Have you slept with her?"

Katara felt weak. Although she had been chi blocked by Ty Lee before, never had she felt this way. The itching sensation had subsided, replaced by a numbing feeling in her throat.

"I-" started Katara before the sensation prevented her from speaking.

Frightened by the paralysis, the waterbender gave the acrobat pleading eyes.

"Shh, I wouldn't if I were you," said Ty Lee, when she attempted to speak. "You see that serum in your tea has temporarily numbed your vocals. It's meant to be taken in small doses to soothe your throat after orally pleasing your mate. Of course, it can also be used as a truth serum as well".

Ty Lee waited before continuing. Katara felt a slow dread that the acrobat was much smarter than she had previously given her credit for. "When we lie, our throats clench in a particular way. Using this reduces the ability to lie, do you understand?"

"Y-yes," Katara managed to squeak.

Ty Lee beamed. "There, see, you're being honest. Feels better, huh?"

Katara nodded slowly.

"Now, let's try this again. You and Azula slept together, correct?"

The waterbender gulped Azula would hate her for revealing their secret sessions to her girlfriend, of all people. Katara could feel her throat strain as she tried to reply 'no'. Instead, she shook her head.

"Speak!" Hissed Ty Lee in a manner that she hadn't thought the acrobat was capable of. "You're powerless now. Do you think I am afraid of your boyfriend? Not at all, my girlfriend killed him before, remember?"

The statement felt like a sucker punch. In a painful exertion of strength, she piped, "She doesn't belong to you. You are planned to another".

Ty Lee reeled back as she spoke. With anger flaring in the normally cheerful girl's eyes she grasped the Katara's throat and squeezed, then leaned close to her ear. Her breath burned as she spoke.

"That doesn't concern you. Azula is mine, you bending bitch," she hissed in a strange tone. Katara nodded solemnly."Stay away from her, got it? Or next time, I will not be so easy on you".

With that, she released her, disappearing as quickly as she arrived. Katara watched her cartwheel away, unable to move or speak. She closed her eyes as she awaited the return of the mobility of her limbs, helpless and alone. After what felt like forever and a day, the waterbender felt a soft hand rub her thigh. Popping open her eyes open, Katara sat up on her elbows.

"Careful. If you move too fast, you'll become dizzy. Though you are much more flexible now I'm sure".

She quickly recognized the gorgeous voice of silk.

"Azula! W-where's Ty Lee?" She asked angrily.

"Gone, probably half-way to that piece of trash island with her betrothed by now".

Katara stared at her wide-eyed. "You knew?" She asked.

Azula shrugged. "I heard when you did. I do not go far from my roots, Dear".

Feeling her chi boil with anger, she flashed angry eyes at the firebender.

"You saw her! Why didn't you help?"

"Why did you follow me?" Azula shot back.

The question caught her off-guard. "I-I had to. I guess it's my heat or whatever".

Azula stood from where she had been kneeling by her. Casually examining her nails, she let out a deep breath.

"Well, what's done is done. She's gone".

Though she said it with convincing confidence, Katara could see her puffy eyes. The woman looked terrible as if she hadn't slept in years. Katara had not seen the regal woman look this torn since…since Sozin's Comet! Suddenly realization hit her. Azula wasn't insane as everyone had originally thought. She had lost the one person near and dear to her. _The one who keeps her rooted. Ty Lee._

"Azula?" She asked cautiously.

"Hmm?" The woman's eyes still did not meet hers.

"I'm sorry I came. She really meant that much to you?"

The woman shot her a look that she could not discern. Anger? Insanity? Hurt?

"Your heat is almost over. After tonight, we should never see one another again. Understand?"

Katara nodded slowly.

#

Panting with excitement, Katara attached her lips to Azula's pale neck and suckled a bruise. The firebender moaned harshly as Katara pressed against her forming erection from her position against the walls of the bungalow she and her lover once shared. Feeling encouraged, Katara reached for the woman's pulsing cock. It twitched in her hand as she pulled to speed up the princess's arousal.

"There are other ways," Azula spoke smoothly in her ear.

Grasping her meaning, Katara led the firebender towards the chair in the middle of the living room. Not missing the hint, she gestured for the woman to sit down. Azula sat unlacing her pants and sliding them down as she did so. Katara marveled at the woman's exquisite cock, glistening and twitching from anticipation, for several moments. Stroking her hand and licking her lips, she kissed the tip of it before moving her tongue along its shaft. Her heat was intense and she unleashed a flood as she wrapped her fingers around the head of the cock.

Closing her eyes, she opened her mouth wide and eased it over Azula's length. The serum Ty Lee had given her with her tea, had loosened her muscles immensely allowing her to take every inch deep within her throat. She groaned as she sucked, moving her head up and down at a steady rhythm and closing her eyes. The erotic gasps from the firebender encouraged her further. She grabbed her own breasts and pinched her nipples feeling as though she would melt with lust. Opening her eyes as the firebender ran her fingers in her brown hair, grasping her tresses to the rhythm of her movements, Katara felt a sense of pride as Azula's mouth formed an "O". The woman's eyes were closed as she worked the waterbender's throat.

"Wow...you're good...at this," she gasped.

Katara sucked harder, feeling the woman's cock swell in her mouth. _Give me everything, Azula. Let me take her place. I can be your root._ She thought, speeding up her movements until finally relaxing her aching mouth, allowing Azula full access as she breathed through her nostrils.

"Agni!" Azula gasped as she pumped faster into her, preparing to release the warm liquid into the waterbender's mouth.

With perfect timing, Katara bent the powerful woman's release into a perfect waterfall. Azula watched in awe as she allowed every drop into her mouth and swallowed satisfyingly.

"Well, aren't you creative," she commented.

Katara smirked up at her.

"Very".

The voice caught both women by surprise. Ty Lee emerged from the shadows.

"Ty-," started Azula, clearly shaken.

The acrobat held up her hand, immediately silencing the princess.

"No, need to explain, 'Zu. I'm not blind at all. Besides our waterbender, here, is in extreme need. Let's finish, shall we?"

Both women gave her inquiring looks as the acrobat tumbled out of her clothing and landed next to Katara. Without warning, she grabbed the waterbender's head and kissed her hungrily before taking a hardened nipple into her mouth and suckled. Katara yelped as she pulled and bit at her before pushing her unto her back. Instead of paralyzing her as Katara feared, the contortionist used her knees to propel herself onto the arms of the chair, spreading wide for her alpha, who licked her lips in lust. Azula understood immediately and grabbed the woman's rear, pulling her with both hands, aiming her cock to line up with her folds.

Ty Lee then did the unthinkable by pulling Katara along with her with a grasp of her thighs. As Azula howled while sinking into the omega before her, the acrobat used three fingers to bury deep into Katara before taking a pulsing mound of flesh into her mouth. The waterbender writhed in pleasure, wailing as Ty Lee worked magic with her mouth. Several times throughout the sessions, Ty Lee released her to let out her own wails and screams as Azula split her insides with fierce pumps of her hips.

"OH yes!" Hissed Azula, her stance was wide as she stood, Ty Lee still in tow.

Despite being taken in the air, Ty Lee continued suckling Katara's mound, pulling her up until her shoulders rolled back and she was lifted by her hips into the air.

"More!" Yelled out the waterbender.

Feeling Ty Lee's fingers leave her, along with her mouth, Katara began to shout in protest before opening her eyes to see the erotic sight of the acrobat on both hands, her weight held by Azula who was sweating with heavy concentration as she tightened her grip on her and pounded like her life depended on it.

"Yes! Don't stop! Take me!" Ty Lee screamed as she shook from a strong orgasm that made her eyes roll to the back of her head.

Azula roared back as she lowered more. Her knot had formed during the session. Katara watched in awe as she pushed further until the knot disappeared in Ty Lee's depths. With several more short pumps of her hips, Azula moaned erotically, trembling as she exploded. The firebender fell to her knees, still tied to Ty Lee.

Though Azula was clearly worn out, Katara took the opportunity to offer her body as well turning on all fours, hoping to urge her inside. "Wait a minute," panted the firebender.

However, Ty Lee shook off her cock and immediately wrapped her lips around it.

"We're not finished," she claimed, urging Azula back to arousal.

The firebender shivered, gesturing for Katara to come closer. When she did, Ty Lee moved to the opposite end and positioned herself under the waterbender. Azula gripped her cock and pushed into Katara. She immediately gripped the floor as Ty Lee attached her lips back to the mound at the same time Azula's cock entered her.

"Yes!" Katara heard herself screaming at the double pleasure.

The intensity of her orgasm caused her toes to curl as she accepted the rigid cock with each deep thrust. Feeling the knot form against her opening, Katara clenched Azula's extension with all the strength she could muster, making the woman hiss with pleasure. Katara looked behind her to see Azula's eyes close tightly.

 _She's trying to resist me._ She thought, disheartened. _She does not want to hurt Ty Lee._

Although her heat was still intense and her body shook at the idea of emptiness that would follow, Katara slowly disengaged from the woman. "I...have to stop," she heard herself say.

The comment stopped both women in their tracks. Katara took a seat on the floor, wrapping her arms about herself. Ty Lee grumbled as she stood to find her clothing. Despite their session, the acrobat's eyes shot daggers at the waterbender.

"She is yours now, Sweets. Obviously, we're not as rooted as I thought!" She spat, turning to leave.

"Ty, wait! Please!" Protested Azula, reaching for her desperately.

"No, Azula! Just accept it! You do not want me as your mate and you never will. I am leaving and never coming back. You continue to use me. I am done. If you want a play thing, there is one right in front of you. Goodbye!"

Before either girl could respond, the acrobat fled. Within moments, Azula dressed and followed her, leaving Katara in the empty home.

Finally finding the strength to follow the omega and alpha, Katara ran after the girls to find Azula alone by the town's fire.

"You should go home, don't be like me," the woman spoke, shakily. "I've lost everything".

Feeling guilty and overcome with shame, Katara wrapped her arms around the princess.

"I-I am so sorry".

"Leave!" The woman ordered, violently pushing her away, her nostrils exhaling smoke.

Though she craved the woman still, Katara heeded the warning and walked back towards Aang and their bungalow.

#

Upon searching for Azula the next day, she ran into Zuko appearing from a tent.

"Zuko! What are you doing here!" She asked.

Zuko bowed slightly despite his position as fire lord. "It is good to see you, Katara. Have you enjoyed your stay in Kyoshi Island?"

The waterbender rubbed her neck. _You have no idea._ "Yeah, it's been great!"

Thankfully, her heat had tapered off. Though the memory of her session with both Azula and Ty Lee still caused a ripple of lust to form, she felt finally back in control of her mind and body.

"To answer your question, Azula asked me to come to discuss the Toph situation. I came by dragon to meet up with her".

Katara nodded. She had forgotten about Toph's betrayal due to her overwhelming heat and Azula's attention.

"Good, it's time to face Toph and settle things".

Zuko nodded. "So, where's Aang?"

Katara pointed towards her the bungalow. "He's been sleeping like a log. Just go give him a shake".

"Good, we need to make a trip, hopefully, we can use my dragon to intercept Toph before she arrives".

Katara bowed and turned to find Azula. After searching the entire village, she ran into Zuko who was sprinting towards her with a panicked look.

"It's my sister! She's taken my dragon!"

Katara feared the worse. "Come on, Zuko, I think I know where she's headed".

 **This was extremely difficult to write. Just a couple notes, although my story is original, it is not without inspiration. Particularly, the Kajihana was borrowed from the fantastic omegafic writer, Penpaninusessh. Again, just check out her great stories** _ **Tempting Fire and Stoking the Fire.**_ **I hope you all enjoyed reading this as I enjoyed writing it.**


	3. Severed Roots, Sun and Moon Alliance

**Took me a while but I have decided to continue with this story. Enjoy! Let me know if you like or even if you don't. I don't own AVATAR THE LAST AIRBENDER just the plotline of this story :)**

 **Special thanks to reviewers and my buddy Pen, who encouraged me to just go for it with this story. Again, enjoy!**

"Azula!" Katara screamed towards the firebender upon entering the cave the two had shared during her heat. Zuko was at her heels, panting heavily from their all out sprint through Kyoshi Island's small village.

"My Moon, welcome," cooed Azula smoothly, rubbing Zuko's pet dragon. "Well hello, Brother Dear".

The two took cautious steps towards the princess, sitting legs crossed atop the formidable beast. Both felt an eerie feeling as they were reminded of Azula's descent into madness after the siblings' Agni Khai for the throne.

"Oh, come now, no need to fear. This is my thinking spot," said the princess, waving them away casually. She slid from the dragon and stepped towards her brother. "Your pet was hungry. Figured there were enough bats in here to feed a starving nation".

Zuko nodded slowly, though still wary of his sister. "Thank you," he said. "Are you ok, Azula? I, um, heard about Ty Lee".

Katara noted the twitch in the alpha's lower lip, yet she managed to smirk sweetly.

"Well, you know, I was always born lucky," she commented. "I'm fine".

Katara hurriedly stepped between the two, placing a hand on the alpha's shoulder. "Are you sure?" She asked, worry in her eyes.

Upon leaving the alpha, Ty Lee had taken a vacation to marry her promised beta and celebrate their honeymoon on Ember Island. Not even Suki could confirm whether or not the omega would return to the warriors after she was wed. Katara was concerned for Azula's well-being and longed to nurse the alpha's broken heart.

Azula brushed her hand away, nonchalantly. "Well, I could use some sleep. Care to walk me home, Katara?"

The waterbender blushed. She felt her chi succumbing to the slight pull of the alpha's.

"Ahem," interrupted Zuko. "She needs to get back to Aang. We're going after Toph. Remember, the letter you sent?"

Frustrated that Zuko seemed to be knowingly coming between her and the princess, Katara answered for Azula. "I think Azula could use a little…girl time, Zuko. Tell Aang, I will be here when you both return".

Zuko's brow wrinkled, yet before he could question further, Azula added. "The lady has spoken, Zu Zu. Run along and save the world. Don't worry, I can take care of things here".

#

The women could barely make it inside Katara's bungalow before the omega was completely stripped of her garments. Somewhere between the door and the living area, she managed to lose her top, trousers and breast band. Tripping over a stuffed platypus bear in the middle of the room, the omega barely caught herself by the palms as she fell on her back against the hardwood flooring.

Azula fell atop her, catching herself with her hands on either side Katara's head. Shuddering, Katara moaned as the alpha roamed her silver tongue over the omega's collarbone.

"I was afraid I would lose you," Katara gasped.

Azula smirked, deviously. "You're in luck. You have my full attention now, My Moon," Azula hissed in her ear.

Katara responded with a slow grind of her pelvis against the bulge in the alpha's trousers. The groan that escaped Azula's throat was like sweet music to her ears. Although her heat was over, Katara could feel an overwhelming desire to be taken completely by the alpha as many times as she could bear.

"You are getting better at this. Keep it up and I may indulge you".

"Mm," moaned Katara. "Don't act like you don't want me as much as I want you".

Azula's eyebrows raised at the comment. "More like you need me," she corrected the omega.

Without further words, her lips found a hardened nipple and wrapped around it. Katara gasped, her hands feeling for the alpha's trousers. She pulled forcefully as Azula paid homage to her breasts.

Katara wrapped her arms around the princess's neck, once her swollen cock pressed against the omega's throbbing bundle of nerves. Moving rapidly, she lined the head with her entrance and began to sink down.

"You don't control this!" Growled the princess, nipping her cheek.

Though Katara was slightly surprised at the gesture, she wrapped her legs tightly around the alpha's waist. Azula seemed to relax at this and rocked back onto her knees. She gave a testing stroke inside of the omega's folds, grinning as Katara yelped from the sudden stretch.

"If I didn't know better, I'd think this was a heat". Teased Azula, giving another stroke with the full length of her cock. "You're so ready for me".

Katara felt her legs tremble at the third stretch. This time, the alpha did not pull out of her drenching warmth. Instead, Azula grasped the backs of her knees, spreading her thighs further apart as she rolled slowly inside of her depths.

"Harder," she begged, grasping her head with her hands.

The firebender obliged, increasing her speed until she was all, but pounding Katara's orgasm out of her.

"Ahhh! Yes!" Screamed the waterbender, burying her face in the woman's neck as she held on. "You're fucking me so…right!"

The sounds of slapping skin and slick wetness filled the room along with heavy gasps from the firebender inside of her. "You're so…wet? How?" Moaned the alpha, giving wilder thrusts as her hands tightened around Katara's inner thighs.

"The perks of fucking a…waterbender," Katara groaned erotically. Her fingers reached for Azula's sable tresses, pulling her head back to meet her breasts. Azula took the hint and bit down on the omega's nipple, making her scream as she felt her approaching orgasm. Instinctively, she clenched Azula's cock as she released wildly.

Despite several couplings with the alpha princess, Katara placed this orgasm at the top of her list. She arched her back, humming from the satisfying release.

"Over," commanded Azula with a twirl of her finger.

Katara turned onto all fours and spread wide for her. Immediately, Azula was pushing back in, hissing as her knot met the waterbender's entrance. Excitedly, Katara clenched her inner muscles to draw her into the tie. She had yet to feel Azula's formidable knot stretch her walls. The omega was confident that this fact would change very soon. Rearing back against the alpha, she reached around to cup Azula's knot. The alpha roared in response to Katara's groping.

The waterbender shrieked from a tight grip in her loose hair, causing her to loosen her grip on Azula's knot. She felt Azula's chi flare as she hissed in her ear. "You'll get it when I'm ready for you to have it". Alarm heightened Katara's senses, yet her throbbing walls forced her to ignore it and she clenched once more in response to Azula's harsher thrusts. "As long as you're taking my cock, you will follow my rules," the firebender continued, hypnotically.

Katara could only pant in response. She had lost count of her orgasms, but Azula had yet to release.

 _She's not human._ Katara concluded.

"My cock will be the only one that fucks you". Katara groaned in bliss as another orgasm shook her. Her mouth watered from the pleasure as Azula's knot stretched her in three strokes to match her words. "Do…you…understand?"

"YES!" Screamed Katara, nearly choking from Azula pushing her head away and down towards the floor.

The waterbender caught herself by her palms. She could have sworn that she had literally been transformed into the moon as her eyes only saw stars around her from the alpha's massive knot giving her shorter, yet intense thrusts. Moments more of severe, brutal rutting from the alpha finally led to the omega's reward. The only warning were sharp nails digging into her waist and a guttural growl before Katara was filled with a massive release, trapped by the tight fit of the alpha's knot sealed at her entrance.

#

Katara opened her eyes to meet the rays from the full moon from the living room's single window. The cool sweat from hours of tango with Azula left her hair matted about her face. With a hand, she moved several strands of brown hair from her face and lifted unto her elbows.

The lovely smell of Fire Nation tea hit her nostrils. Her eyes met golden ones instantly as Azula walked towards her, Fully dressed with a cup between her fingers. Katara couldn't help licking her lips as a replay of Azula's knot stretching her open flickered in her mind. Azula took a seat on the floor next to her and offered the cup. "I figured you would be a bit sore so I made this".

Katara's heart surged at the gesture. She managed to pull herself up into a sitting position. It was true that the alpha had stretched her to impossible limits, but it was a good pain that was more than welcomed. She took slow sips of the tea, feeling beautiful under Azula's quiet, watchful gaze. She smiled, prettily, batting her eyelashes to show her approval. The firebender's eyes narrowed as she grimaced.

"Aren't you going to thank me?" She suddenly snarled. "It is Agni's favor that I even do such a thing for a peasant. You should be grateful".

Katara's brow furrowed. "Oh…where are my manners?" She asked, rhetorically with a chuckle. Ignoring the "peasant" comment. "Thank you, Azula".

A grunt was her response. "You should call me Princess. We aren't exactly equals in class, you know?"

Katara was unsure of what to make of the comment. Before she could respond, a heavy knock at her door, followed by, "Katara! Are you in there?" made her scramble for her clothing.

Azula watched her hastily throw on her bed-robe, but did not move from her place on the floor. Katara emerged from the bungalow to face a worried Aang.

"Aang! H-hey, Sweetie, I, um thought you left with Zuko," she said, hoping Aang would not guess her obvious afterglow from a hot morning of passion.

The avatar gave her a wry smile. "Yeah, we're leaving tonight. I thought you would want to go home. Toph has been pretty quiet lately, so we're hoping to meet her in Ba Sing Se to discuss everything peacefully".

Katara nodded, half-listening. "No, no, Honey, I can just stay here with Suki until your return. I'll be fine".

Aang bit his lower lip, but nodded. "Well…ok, I'll be back in at least a week or two. I'll really miss you".

Katara gave the hero a peck on the nose with a chuckle. "You'll be fine. Besides, I'm sure we could both use a little time apart sometimes". As she turned, she felt a hand grasp hers. "Huh?" She asked, turning back to the avatar.

"I delayed for you. I hope things are ok with us?"

Katara's heart felt heavy with guilt at the exasperated look in the young man's eyes. She knew that she truly loved Aang, yet Azula seemed to call to her more. The alpha was heart-broken over Ty Lee's abandonment and she felt guiltier at being the cause of Azula's grief. The healer in her needed to make sure that Azula recovered fully.

"We can talk about things when you return," she assured Aang, calmly removing her hand from his. "I'll be right here".

With that, she left the boy and returned to the princess.

#

Katara breathed deeply as she closed the door. Time, however, stood still as upon turning from the door her face met a swift fist and flaring, golden eyes. Collapsing to the hardwood from the unexpected strike, Katara winced from her aching jaw. Licking her lips, a horrifying revelation stunned her.

 _Is that blood?_ She thought. _Azula?_

Frightened blue eyes locked with intense, angry golden ones from where Azula stood over her figure. In an instant, she was pulled by her bed-robe and shoved hard against the wall. Her back screamed its agony as Azula snarled her teeth.

"How dare you open the door without MY permission?"

Reflexively, Katara aimed for the hot water left over from the tea kettle Azula had used earlier. The firebender grasped her wrists, shoving them above her head and squeezed tightly. This was followed by a brutal head butt that drew blood from Katara's nose.

"I-I'm sorry, Princess," she managed to croak between misty tears.

Azula growled. "Let me guess, you want HIS cock as well?" She hissed, inches from the waterbender's swelling nose.

Katara shook her head vigorously, a soft cry emitting from her lips as Azula's nails dug into her wrists. "No, No! I only want yours. That's why I followed you here, My Sun," she managed to say.

"Then proved it!" Demanded Azula.

Releasing her wrists, Azula tugged her cock free from its confinement. It bobbed fully erect from her seething rage and despite her current situation, Katara's mouth watered instantly from the slight wetness at the tip. With a strong hand around the waterbender's neck she forced the girl onto her knees. Katara sniffled, looking up to the princess as if asking for permission.

"Prove it with lip service. Your words mean nothing".

Widening her jaw, Katara tried to ignore the intense pain from the blow she had taken earlier. Azula's strong hand tightened about her neck to show her impatience.

"Come along with it, or do you need guidance, Novice?"

Katara closed her eyes as she stroked under the head of the alpha's shaft with her tongue. Azula shook under her touch and began to push towards her lips. Katara could already taste the salty liquid from the head and managed to move in tandem with the princess.

"Ahh," groaned Azula, reeling her head back, her black hair swung in time as she increased the speed of her movements. "That's it, Filthy Peasant. Your lip-service has earned you forgiveness, this time".

A murmur from Katara's full throat made the alpha shudder, grasping her hair she prepared for an approaching orgasm. The waterbender felt a wave of fluid hit her thighs. She couldn't believe how much the adrenaline from her one-sided fight with Azula had enflamed her. Opening her eyes in response to Azula's panting, she noted the swollen knot at the base of the alpha's cock.

 _She gave me her knot._ Thought the omega. _She must trust me so much. I can't take that for granted. I won't hurt you again, My Sun._

Shaking away from the alpha, she peeled away her bed-robe and lied on her back. Enraged by the sudden loss of warmth, Azula fell atop her, grasping her wrists. "What in Agni's Hell are you doing?" She growled.

Katara moaned with lust, despite her aching wrists from Azula's nails. "Your knot," she pleaded. "I want it inside of me this way".

Azula nipped her collarbone, leaving a bruise, but the implication of a mating bit made Katara flood more sticky wetness that made the alpha's nose flare.

"You're testing my generosity, Peasant!" Spewed Azula, though she did not hesitate before sinking all, but her knot into Katara's desperate warmth. "My knot nearly split you in half earlier, yet you want it again?"

Katara clenched down in a futile attempt to draw the alpha in. Sweat poured down her face, mixing with her dried tears, bloody nose and mouth. Azula gave strong thrusts, yet continued to tease her opening with the base of her knot.

"You peasants are so greedy," she cooed next to the omega's ear.

As she spoke, Katara shuddered as the alpha moved in a circular pattern, repeatedly bumping against a place within her that forced her eyes backwards every time.

 _No, she's definitely not human. A deity maybe?_ Thought Katara, gasping as she clawed the alpha's back. _It would explain her confidence._

"You can't have my knot and your avatar as well. The choice is yours".

Katara panted, whining from Azula's teasing. "Please," she begged.

Instead of a verbal response, Azula removed her cock and flipped the waterbender unto her stomach. Within moments, she sank back into the woman with ease and pounded until Katara was a sticky, sweaty, bloody mess under her, clawing the hardwood floor of the bungalow with desperate cries and clenches towards Azula's knot.

"You don't deserve it. If I am your sun, you will detach yourself from the winds as I have from the earth. You will LEAVE the avatar and join me".

To emphasize her point, she gave three harsh thrusts until her knot ripped open the omega deliciously. Katara choked, biting her forearm as she howled from the stretch.

"Do…you…understand?" Grunted the alpha with each short thrust.

Katara reared back as the alpha unleashed inside of her. She cried out in pleasure, feeling entranced and desperate. "Yes…Princess," she purred, breathlessly.

With that, they collapsed onto the hardwood.


	4. The Lies We Mean in All Honesty

**Two updates! May get a third one in as I wish to end this story while I am feeling inspired. Enjoy! Though I will warn you for dangerous level of brutality, hence the title INFLICTION. If such scenes bother you, I recommend not reading further. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.**

* * *

Burning, heavy metal seared her wrists as Katara struggled to reach for the princess rutting her with the force of a high tide. Her empty inner walls clutched for the woman's swollen cock. For the past week, the alpha had indulged her. They had barely eaten since their first tryst in the bungalow she and Aang shared during their vacation to Kyoshi Island. Suki had visited a couple of times, though she had refused to enter the vacation home of pleasure. An omega, herself, the warrior had managed to avoid Azula and other alphas easily, awaiting Sokka's arrival for her upcoming heat.

The young Southern Water Tribe warrior had arrived that morning, yet instead of indulging his desperate omega, he immediately called upon his sister. They headed for the bungalow as soon as he reunited with his love.

Meanwhile, Azula's demeaning words towards his innocent sister spit fire on the other side of the bungalow's walls.

"You're filthy!" The firebender was hissing, aligning her throbbing cock with the trapped waterbender's mouth once more. "No one will want to touch you when I'm done spilling my seed on and inside of you! My very own, personal slut! I will be your first and your last, My Moon".

She roared as her cock sank to the hilt inside Katara's clenching throat, a grin splitting her lips at the dark, bluish artwork around the waterbender's eyes. Fear of another blow to her face, forced the omega to take the brutal rutting Azula gave her. Her eyes misted with hot tears which were ignored by the firebender clutching her neck and panting as she sped up her motions.

"Don't cry now, My Moon! You wanted me to ravish you! You sought ME out, took away MY omega! You should be grateful I don't strangle you with my knot for it!"

With that, the alpha pounded harder, her breaths shortening as she reached her climax. Katara felt ashamed for the gush of wetness that left her traitorous body in waves as the alpha took her mouth forcefully. The chains around her wrists and ankles kept her immobile and unable to bend. Azula had taken to the extra precaution when Katara attempted to escape the insanity two nights ago. She had come to her senses and remembered why she hated the terrible princess during Sozin's Comet. Her back now shared the same mark of lightning from Azula's bolt that had nearly killed Aang.

 _She had, in fact, feared an impending death until the alpha had sweetly rubbed a soothing salve on her injured body. Tears were in the alpha's eyes as she clutched the waterbender close._

 _"_ _Please, don't scare me like that ever again, My Love," Azula begged, kissing the waterbender passionately on her lips, "I cannot afford to lose you. I've lost my mother, father…my dignity. I have nothing now"._

 _Katara's inner omega burned in the need to comfort the beautiful princess. She took the firebender's face in her hands from her place on the floor so their eyes could meet. Azula's tears had stopped almost instantly and she sniffled with a pleasant smirk._

 _"_ _I'll stay. I am sorry too. I caused this. Just promise me you won't hit me again"._

 _"_ _Of course, My moon. You have my word"._

 _By the next night, Katara found herself gasping for air as Azula's fingers gripped her neck inches away from the cozy hearth in the kitchenette. Katara thought briefly on what had sent the princess into her current flying rage. Her eyes glimpsed the burned kimodo chicken, she had attempted to make as a surprise for the alpha, scattered about the floor._

 _"_ _You've never burned my food before, Ty Lee! Are you trying to poison me, now!" Growled Azula, madness in her retinas. "Look at you! You are such a stupid woman! Why do you make me do this to you? Why do you make me want to kill you? I'm in love with you, My Root"._

 _Katara froze, her eyes bulging as Azula let her go and left for her and Aang's bedroom. Blinking back tears, Katara ran after her. Azula sat on her knees, holding her elbows, rocking on her knees and sobbing loudly._

 _"_ _Ty Lee…" she whimpered as Katara held her in her arms._

 _The waterbender kissed the alpha's forehead gently and began to move towards her neck when she paused. A bite that she had not previously noted was glaring back at her. Neither woman had bitten the other despite their intense sessions. Yet, the mark was fresh and deep with a bruise around the edges. Katara stared at it, feeling her stomach roll in pain. The alpha's sobs had quieted and she pulled away from the waterbender._

 _"_ _When did this happen?" Asked Katara, jealously dripping from her words._

 _Azula stared at her hands. "Last night, when I nearly killed you". She said, calmly. "Ty Lee came by when you left to visit Suki. I don't know how she managed to sneak in, but she told me some news and of course, you can guess what happened afterwards. You're not a novice anymore since I broke you," she said, a weak chuckle escaping her lips._

 _"_ _What news?" Pushed Katara, bracing herself for it._

 _"_ _She's having my pup," Azula offered, readily, with a shrug. "Doesn't matter. She won't leave her beta. Whoever he is," she added, bitterly._

 _Katara wrung her hands. "Is it because she knows about us?" She asked._

 _Azula nodded. "That…among other…things"._

 _Katara turned the alpha's face towards hers with her knuckle. "Tell me the truth, Azula. Did you abuse her too?"_

 _Azula winced at the words. Biting her lower lip, she nodded. Katara looked at her, horrified._

 _"_ _Azula…" She gasped. "How could you hurt someone you love like that?"_

 _"_ _Are you any different from me? Sure, Ty Lee and I had…moments, but I was always faithful to her! It wasn't until you came that she left for good"._

 _Katara shook her head. "No, you heard her! She was promised to her husband!"_

 _Azula looked back to her hands. "That was my arrangement with Zu Zu. If I played nice, and stayed out of trouble, he would make sure Ty Lee would never have to honor her parents' wishes. She hates them anyway," she said with a light chuckle, wiping away a tear. "The straw broke the lion-camel's back when I…serviced you"._

Katara had comforted Azula with passionate sex that night, yet the alpha's appetite for passion had doubled along with the frequency of her fists to Katara's face. The omega's body was worn from ravishing ruttings in the hours of night and brutal fist fights during daylight hours.

At times, after applying heavy make-up and sunglasses, Katara was allowed to leave for a few hours to train with Suki or venture to the market, she was livid to return to their bungalow to find the alpha splitting open two or three omegas at a time! Some of which were Ty Lee's former, Kyoshi Warrior comrades, who had secretly sought out the heartless woman's legendary cock during their heats.

Now, chained to the floor and bedposts on the opposite end of the bed, Katara had reached a new low. She feared Aang's impending return from Ba Sing Se as she had allowed Azula full access to her body in the most shameful of ways to satisfy the alpha's appetite and unsuccessfully keep her from the laps of other betas and omegas. She could not count the number of times Ty Lee's chosen alpha had split her open with her knot, spilling her seed inside and on every inch of her bruised body. She had truly become the filthy peasant that Azula had claimed her to be before either of them could even fathom sleeping with one another.

The force from Azula's release in the back of her throat quickly brought the omega back to reality.

"YES!" Roared Azula, her abdominals clenching rapidly from her release. "You're an expert whore now!" She jest, removing herself from the broken waterbender's mouth. "You should thank me," she panted, giving the girl a stinging smack on her cheek. "Not many peasants are lucky enough to drown in ROYAL seeds. Oh…I knew I needed you. You're such a filthy fuck, Peasant!"

Azula left the bed and chained omega, pulling on her trousers and a black tunic. She applied her lipstick and eyeliner, but left her hair loose. Stopping at the door, she looked back to Katara and spit on the floor.

"I'm done with you. You're as useless as that peasant that your brother sticks his cock in. Your avatar can have you now. Hopefully, you two are as rooted as _you_ thought".

#

Suki and Sokka entered the bedroom of Katara and Aang's shared bungalow, gasping at the sight of the omega's battered body. Katara had fallen asleep still chained to the floor and bedposts. Her hair fell over the side of the bed. Specks of Azula's leftover seed were flaked in her brown hair and mixed with her sweaty torso.

Suki could feel violent rage from her alpha as he clutched his fists in anger. She thought of her time at the Boiling Rock as the princess's "favorite prisoner". She had hoped that Katara had not experienced half of what she did while in the princess's clutches. Though she still had fevered dreams about the alpha's ruts, she would never trade her Sokka for such an evil woman, no matter how great the sex was. Suki hoped that Katara would learn as she did to stay away from the woman.

Like most people on the island, she had known of Katara's secret affair with the fire princess for some time now. She had wished that it all been a rumor, but the omega would not give anything away about the relationship when they trained together. Even as Suki witnessed the waterbender's change in style with sunglasses and dark clothing that covered most of her body, she had remained silent on the matter. Her heart broke as she was not prepared for such a sight in the omega's bedroom.

"Who did this to her? Zuko?" Growled Sokka, hurrying to cradle his sister's head.

Suki was about to answer as she hastily unlocked the chains around the omega's wrists and ankles. A small whimper spilled from the omega's lips in agony. "A—Azula".

The alpha roared angrily. Rarely did Sokka display such anger, but the Kyoshi Warrior understood. Especially after she revealed the torture she had endured as Azula's "favorite prisoner", when asked what she had meant by the phrase during the Day of Black Sun.

Seething, Sokka clutched his baby sister's head to his chest. "I'm sorry…Sokka. I am so…sorry," she cried into him.

Sokka wiped his tears with the back of his hand. "No, Sis, there's nothing to be sorry about. That lunatic will be sorry she ever touched you. I promise".

* * *

 **It won't get better any time soon... I know this is omegaverse, but I wanted to show a realistic interpretation of a woman as broken as Azula was during Sozin's Comet. She was showing dangerous signs of bipolar disorder, schizophrenia, paranoia etc and with her root out of the picture and no psychiatric help, she is truly horrible in this story as she was shown to be in the show. Though I believe she would have been worse if it wasn't a kids show, but oh well that's where this story comes in. Either way, I hope I could capture the brutality of domestic violence. Continue reading if you wish. Yours Truly, QueenTy**


	5. Friends of Friends of Foes

Katara awoke with the moon, her mind awhirl. Jumping from the bed, her blue eyes met her father's instantly.

"Dad! I didn't expect you," she said solemnly, unable to look at him.

Hakoda's concern was evident. His face seemed to age almost on a daily basis now. "I came as soon as I heard from your brother about what happened. You were asleep for days".

Katara nodded. "Where is Azula?" She asked, immediately. Hakoda's face glowered at the name.

"Dead, if she comes near you again," he responded, coldly, making the waterbender shudder.

Looking to her hands, she said softly. "It wasn't her fault. I pushed her to that point. She wasn't fully healed and I was worried".

Breathing out, Hakoda shook his head. "I wish I had explained it all to you before your first heat," he looked away from his daughter's swollen eyes. Though they had been healed quite well, thanks to some women visiting Kyoshi Island from the Northern Water Tribe, it burned the father to his core to see the faded purplish circles. "You were so young when Kya-"

Katara's head jerked in his direction when he said her mother's name. "Dad…" she said, her voice constricted.

"Katara, listen to me. I am sorry for my failings, but I thought you were in love with the avatar. What happened?"

 _My sun happened._ Katara wanted to say, remembering her trysts with the damaged princess vividly. _How can I be in love with Aang when Azula was so…wonderful? She's so…perfect. I revolve around her._

She knew better than to reveal her thoughts to Hakoda. He would never understand, as an alpha, how the omega shivered thinking about the princess's full knot inside of her. Splashing her with such force that she wanted to bite her whole arm off. Azula was relentless and filled her with a need that made her want more. She was no fool. She knew it was stupid of her to want a woman as much as she wanted the Fire Nation's fallen princess. Her body felt empty without her sun.

Hakoda would undoubtedly always see her as his little girl when she had helped take down an entire empire of tyranny! She was an adult, able to make her own choices. Azula lit her on fire with such passion, Katara felt the need to pleasure herself from the emptiness.

"Katara?" A small voice, broken with puberty called from outside the Kyoshi Island hut.

"Come in, Son," called back Hakoda before Katara could say no. His bright smile made her stomach flip.

The avatar opened the door, peering in to make sure his betrothed was awake before slowly entering with a deeply hurt expression.

"I will let you two catch up. Don't worry, Sweetie. Aang will keep you safe," he said assuredly.

The waterbender showed great restraint to resist cringing as her father placed a comforting hand on her shoulder before placing a kiddie kiss to her forehead. With that he left the two.

"I don't think this is a good time, Aang," said the waterbender, disdain evident on her face. Why hide the fact that she was unhappy without her sun?

"I'm sorry, I wasn't there to stop her," apologized Aang, taking a seat on the bed.

Katara scoffed, openly. "Nothing to stop. I wanted her to _fuck_ me," she said, noting the slight movement of Aang's jawline. It was obvious that the alpha felt quite jealous about the affair. "I had never experienced a heat before and she was there when you rejected me. She didn't treat me like I was fragile," she added, twisting the knife deeper as she spoke. Aang refused to take his eyes away from her. Katara returned his gaze with lowered eyelids. "We fucked so much, Aang. It was amazing. I LOVED it," she explained, thinking of the taste of the princess at that very moment.

Aang clenched his fists, trying to keep calm. "Your father suggested that I mark you to keep her away. She really hurt you, Sweetie".

The waterbender's eyes bulged and she visibly flinched in disgust. She would never stand a chance with Azula if she allowed such a thing! It was one thing that the princess had been seduced in her weakened state to be bitten by the greedy, married Ty Lee, but she would not betray her!

"So, you two didn't consider asking me first?" She spat.

"Katara-"

"No, Aang! This is ridiculous! Just because I am a woman doesn't mean I can't make my own decisions!"

Holding up his hands in artificial surrender, Aang shook his head. "We—we don't have to if you don't want".

"Good, cause I don't!" She responded immediately.

The alpha groaned, obviously disappointed, but was careful to keep it hidden. "It's just we're together and…and, I guess-"

"What?" She hissed.

"I guess, I kind of wanted to, but I didn't want to destroy us".

"You're a monk, Aang".

"But…well…yes, but we'll be married soon, so we can try since we'll be together anyway".

Katara sighed. She wasn't sure about their marriage anymore along with a plethora of other things. She wanted to be true to whomever she was with and she was not positive temptation would not sway her, especially if she ever encountered Azula again.

"Ok, we can try this, tonight, if you want, but no biting, ok?"

Aang smiled, weakly. "Of course, if that's what you want, Katara".

The waterbender smiled back, sweetly.

#

 _There you are, Filthy Peasant!_

Katara held herself as she emerged from her rented apartment to join the crowded streets of the Fire Nation Capital City. She held her breath and looked down to her feet as she walked. Her makeup was enough to hide any blemishes, yet she felt the stares from the busy streets.

She had planned to wait until dusk, when the crowds dispersed and she could hide her embarrassment under the cloak of darkness. However, fear of running into any other alphas made her think twice and finally start her journey. Leaving Kyoshi Island for the Fire Nation had turned into an easy task as she made Suki promise not to let either her family or her betrothed know of her whereabouts if approached. She was only visiting Ember Island for a much-needed vacation. Aang had agreed, as she expected. The inexperienced young man was quite smitten by her skills in the bedroom and readily agreed to almost anything without much convincing. He had even given straining thought about trying meat for the first time before she revealed that she was only joking.

Luckily, she had timed her trip perfectly to coincide with the Council of Five's and King Kuei's request for an audience to witness new developments in the newly founded, Republic City. The fire lord had left days ago to join Toph, Sokka and the avatar in Ba Sing Se.

 _Katara winced as Suki applied a generous amount of salve on the omega's bruised face._

 _"I'm sorry," she apologized, softly._

 _It was just the two of them inside of her home. Her warriors surrounded the perimeter of the bungalow for their protection while Sokka had left to meet Zuko and Aang at the harbor._

 _"No, I am," mumbled Katara, unable to meet the warrior's worried eyes._

 _Suki sealed the salve and placed it on a small nightstand next to the sofa she and the waterbender sat on in the living room._

 _"You shouldn't be. This wasn't your fault," said the warrior._

 _Katara's shoulders shook as she chuckled through her tears. "Oh, really? Come now, Suki. I went after her, begged for her knot. Slept with her even while she had a girlfriend! She treated me like the filth I am!" She laughed louder for several moments before the laughter mixed with sobs. "I should be grateful," she continued, using Azula's words and swatting away Suki's comforting arm. "I fucked her so much that she got bored!"_

 _The omega fell on Suki's shoulder, wailing in shame. The Kyoshi Warrior blushed at Katara's words, giving her soon-to-be sister-in-law's back small pats to calm her. Despite numerous baths, the alpha's impeccable scent was still all over the waterbender. She swallowed hard in an attempt to turnoff lustful memories of Azula's ruts on the train to the bowels of the Boiling Rock._

 _Luckily, her now good friend, Ty Lee and the princess had not become an official couple and the alpha was free to indulge her fancies by feasting on vulnerable omegas in heat practically tearing down her doors for an opportunity to momentarily satisfy their lusts with the infamously powerful woman. Suki was no different than her sobbing friend. After only days of resisting the princess, despite her heat. It was not long before she gave into her body's throbbing lusts for the princess and paid a heavy price for it that only kajihana could pay off._

 _She had never told Ty Lee as she knew it would hurt the acrobat immensely, in spite of the princess's descent into madness. The acrobat-turned-Kyoshi Warrior was truly in love with Azula and she did not want to think of what would happen if the woman had revealed to Sokka the true depth of her tryst with the princess and why she was her "favorite prisoner". Even with her silence, she still carried numerous daydreams of a faceless, firebending baby that turned into haunting nightmares in her unconscious state._

 _"At least it's over now. There's no need to dwell on what the right decision could have been," she whispered mostly to herself._

 _The sound of the door storming open, stirred both women. Katara lifted her head from Suki's shoulder and turned red, puffy eyes towards the three young men standing in the entryway. She looked from her angry brother to a heartbroken Zuko and finally locking on her lover. His face was unreadable which was rare for the hero._

 _Fire Lord Zuko spoke first, hurrying to kneel before the waterbender in the reclining chair. Taking her hand in both of his, he breathed deeply. "Katara, I have no words. My sister will receive the maximum punishment for this. Don't worry, I will take care of everything," he tried to assure her._

 _Katara bit her lip, looking away. Zuko's eyes reminded her too of the alpha she had allowed full access to her body. "Thank you, Zuko," She managed to mumble._

 _The fire lord stood, turning to Sokka. The Water Tribe warrior was leaning against a wall, arms crossed and silently seething. His silence spoke volumes as he looked over the fire lord's form._

 _"Sokka, believe me, I'll handle Azula. I won't let her anywhere near your sister again," promised Zuko sincerely._

 _"Really? BAD DECISION LORD?" Hissed the young man. "You should have left that insane BITCH in the nuthouse in the first place"._

 _"She's my sister, Sokka. The mental institution was not helping her. She was beginning to show promise, remember the moth-wasps?"_

 _A sharpened boomerang appeared between the two. "To protect herself as always…don't give me that! My sister had to suffer from her madness because of your idiot decision to trust her! I swear if I get my hands on her before you, she will suffer slowly, politics aside. This is VERY personal"._

 _Zuko bit his lip. "Sokka, I know this is bothering you, but it's best you let me deal with her, trust me"._

 _"No. I did that before"._

 _Eyes turned in the direction of the avatar, yet his own, brown orbs were fixated on his broken fiancée._

 _"Aang, please, you understand, don't you?" pleaded Zuko, reaching for the man's shoulder._

 _The avatar blew a gust of wind, sending the fire lord to the floor violently. "I want to KILL her," he quietly revealed, making Katara gasp, despite of herself. Before she could object, the avatar had vanished._

 _#_

Katara's feet brought her to a beautiful temple designed with classic Fire Nation emblems and expensively, tall golden columns. Stepping inside, she covered her head with a cloak and headed towards the head nun, kneeling respectfully to the Fire Nationals' deity, Agni. Katara approached the woman without a word.

"I can feel the turmoil in your chi, My Dear," said the nun quietly, her eyes still closed. "I am sure you didn't wander so many miles from your home to converse with an old woman. Fee first and we can begin".

Katara breathed deeply, removing a bag full of golden coins from her bosom, she pushed it along the floor to the woman, who grasped it, quickly, hiding it in her robes.

"Enter behind Agni. You will be seen, immediately".

Without speaking, Katara rose from her kneeling position and followed the woman's directions. Behind the deity's statue was a long corridor leading to a well hidden door painted gold to blend with the temple's walls. A young woman greeted her upon entering through the door. Katara assumed she was one of the many nuns that dwelled around the temple and paid her little attention as she searched for a place to sit among others in the cramped room.

"And they say the Southern Water Tribe is a bed of hospitality".

Katara's eyes bulged. She knew the voice! Trembling, she turned to meet dull, golden eyes staring back at her beneath black bangs. The look was neither friendly or unfriendly, just…blah.

"M-Mai?" Gasped Katara, taking steps back as the woman seemed to glide towards her. "Surprised you're here".

Mai shrugged. "You shouldn't be. This is the capital. My family owns half of the businesses here. Ty Lee's clan owns the other half while the royals own us".

With that, she revealed a lighter and an expensive cigar. Katara clutched her chest.

"They allow that in this… _temple_?" She asked, baffle.

Mai stopped the cigar inches from her lips. "Again, this is a _business,_ Water Tribe". Turning to a woman slightly hidden behind a veil made of shells, she spoke. "Hello, Meng Ling, is a puff allowed in a Fire Nation temple?"

"Of course, Lady Mai," said the woman with a bow.

Mai continued to light her cigarette and took a satisfying puff. Katara felt light-headed instantly.

"Um, you mentioned Ty Lee. How is she?" She asked, trying to keep her tone neutral.

"Come ask her yourself," said Mai, beckoning for the omega to follow her.

Katara hesitated. She had not expected to ever see the acrobat again.

 _Stay away from her, got it? Or next time, I won't be so easy on you._

The intensity of Ty Lee's gaze was brought to the forefront of Katara's mind. The friendly acrobat was a danger in disguise. Rubbing her shoulder, she quietly followed the knife-wielder ahead of her.

 _Azula hurt her as well. Maybe it won't be so…awkward._

Mai led Katara behind the curtain, flipping a silver coin to Meng Ling who led them down a neverending hall of mirrors before leaving. As they passed the mirrors, Katara glanced at one before nearly gagging on the floor. Even with the heavy makeup that she had applied with the help of Suki, she could still make out slightly dark, purple circles from the alpha's rage. She felt awful about herself.

"Well," said Mai, pointing to one of the mirrors. "Go on. You didn't come on accident, I'm sure".

The omega looked about for a way to escape. What was she thinking coming to this temple anyway? Mai pushed the mirror to reveal an opening. A mirrored door? What genius, no one would ever find her body here… Her feet felt heavy as she neared the opening, preparing herself for what was to come.


	6. Confrontation

Katara was sure of one thing. When all else fails, one should cling to faith. The hope that the next minute, hour or day would be better than the last. The concept was on her mind as she braved to enter through the mirrored door Mai had opened for her. Katara noted the increasing silence and stillness she experienced from the moment she stepped into the temple Mai's family owned.

It had been as though she was descending rapidly towards an impending doom upon giving the goldpieces to a female priest in front of the statue of Agni. How did she not guess it would end here? Upon accepting the payment, the priest led her to another room where she met Zuko's omega, the ever-gloomy, depressing-attired Mai who took her further into the temple where the air seemed stifling. Katara could not discern if it was the smoke from the woman's cigar or something else that seemed to be constricting her throat.

Perhaps it was all psychological? She never told a soul about the visions she experienced during her travels with her alpha boyfriend, her brother and Toph. She had embraced her mother's presence during the most stressful of times, showering her with maternal love beyond the grave and keeping her on the right path. Perhaps this was one of those times, though the stench of innocent lives burned her nostrils instead of the warm, soothing smells of Southern Water Tribe cuisine that normally preceded her mother's presence.

Katara placed her hand on her abdomen, hidden beneath her hideous cloak. It was pure instinct, of course, just like her visions of her mother. Her body wished to protect itself from whatever was to come. Her feet moved on their own until she entered the room, the mirrored door closing with a quiet whisp of the stifling air. Instinctively, she glanced over her shoulder to check for Zuko's sighing girlfriend, realizing she had come in alone.

She felt grateful for this as she glanced about the room. Despite the mirrored door that she refused to look at again, she was amazed to find a room that seemed to have come directly out of a little girl's dream. Great attention to details in the design of large, meticulously painted golden emblems were along the four red walls. A vanity of pure gold sat in a lone corner with various items that made Katara's stomach churn before her sights set on a silver box in the corner of the vanity.

On the opposite wall to her right sat a large, white lounge chair with a golden end table that housed a plate of untouched cherries. Finally, ahead of her in the seemingly huge dream room, was a canopied bed, completely cloaked with red and gold tapestries hanging from the four bed posts. Two sconces lined the wall behind the bed with orange, dimly lit flames that made it possible for Katara to make out a figure seated cross-legged as if meditating.

 _That must be Ty Lee._ Thought the waterbender, her lips feeling irritatingly dry.

She recalled the chi-blocking, the truth serum, and Azula's mating bite. To say that she was scared of the inevitable with the acrobat was an understatement.

 _I-I can't turn back now._ Thought Katara, closing her eyes with a long, deep breath.

She allowed her body to approach imminent danger with steps across the white carpeted floor. The sitting figure did not move, though the waterbender could see her high braid and make out the small, pouting waistline as she decreased the distance between them. Sweat broke on her forehead, making Katara thankful for at least that source of water in case she needed to defend herself. She was unsure of Ty Lee's mental state, but with the fresh mating mark Azula held on her neck, she was sure the acrobat would not greet her with a hug as she had done in the past. No matter what Ty Lee had in mind, she was determined to keep the horrifying skill of bloodbending at bay. She would never forget the agony that she experienced from Hama.

She wasted no time in pulling back the heavy canopy to reveal the acrobat, who gasped in obvious surprise at the sight of her.

"Katara? I…What are you doing here?" She asked, catching herself by the palms on the mattress.

Katara was equally as confused as the acrobat. "I thought you wanted to see me, Mai-"

"Mai? Mai has no clue I'm here. I came on my own while she was away. The only person I told was Suki".

Before Katara could ask her when she last spoke to her former captain, a familiar chime began to fill the room, followed by a surprisingly gorgeous voice that made her knees buckle and her heart race, simultaneously.

"Leaves from the vine, falling so slow".

Katara felt time was slow as she turned on her heels to spot the twirling blue dragon inside the silver box, the melodious lyrics and chime creating a turmoil in her brain.

"Hi habitant in medio oneratique aeque alta ab aspectu nigerrima peccata animarum generibus dissimiles. Si eris satis cuncta videbis," said the alpha standing in front of the vanity.

Katara swallowed hard. Azula was stunning, fully garbed in her wardrobe from the war with her make-up aligned and her hair perfect. She knew she should follow at least one of her instincts, fight or flight. The princess was a horrible person, next to Ozai, a real psychopath. Yet, she could not turn off the part of her brain that remembered the too few "happy" times she shared with Azula before the fighting when Katara was in her element, being the natural, maternal spirit she was.

There was no greater sorrow than to recall happiness in times of misery.

 _"I must say, I did not expect you to come, My Moon," commented the princess, her eyes closed with a look of contentment on her face._

 _Katara held her head upon her legs, fingers playing idly with the woman's gorgeous, silky black hair._

 _"Neither did I," answered Katara truthfully, using her index finger to trace the alpha's eyebrow. After a brief silence, Katara asked innocently, "Has anyone ever told you that your hair is beautiful?"_

 _"My Mother," Azula answered, barely above a whisper._

 _Katara caught her breath, surprise and slight uneasiness welled in her body. Their trip to Hira'a together had revealed many webs of secrets, treachery and lies surrounding the infamous Fire Family. The last time anyone last saw the alpha, she had run off into Forgetful Valley. Katara was curious to know more about what had happened to Azula while she was wondering through the spiritual forest alone. Those curiosities were not nearly as important as Azula's relationship with her mother, however._

 _Katara instead asked, "What was it like seeing your mother again?"_

 _As if thinking of an intricate, Azula-style, politically correct answer, the princess opened her eyes, surveying the woman whose legs she was resting her head upon. It was their first-time meeting in their cave on Kyoshi Island. They had yet to touch the other, though they were liberated from their clothing and as comfortable in their nudity around the other as long-last lovers._

 _"I realized something," were Azula's words before rising to push the waterbender unto her back, her nostrils widening to inhale the omega's heat from her legs spreading instinctively to invite her in._

 _Katara bit her lip in anticipation, her walls begging to be stretched like she had witnessed Ty Lee's. She had to have Azula at that very moment, though some part of her managed to ask through her hazy mind, "What?"_

 _Azula's look was predatory, making Katara pant in need. She knew better than this. What would become of them once she and Azula took this step? Her mind raced as Azula's smirk widened as though she were reading the omega's thoughts. Katara shivered as Azula seemed to set fire to her senses. Her chi was completely wrapped in the alpha's dominant pull, making the waterbender moan longingly, wrapping her arms and legs around the firebender, pure instinct unleashing in waves she wouldn't control if she wanted to._

 _The alpha's eyes did not move from hers as Azula descended, the tip of her cock coming to rest at the omega's entrance, pushing just enough to make Katara want to scream. It was maddening, thrilling, frightening, all feelings she found difficult to handle alone, but all together she knew no greater feeling than now. The woman seemed to know exactly what to do to drive her crazy. Moving was futile as Azula had her pinned by the hips, watching her writhe, hardened nipples beckoning for her to taste them, at which she took the liberty to. How the alpha managed to keep herself propped up on her palms, just out of reach, but close to suckle each peaking mound with her ruby, red lips, was beyond the omega._

 _Katara could do nothing, but beg at this point, which she was not ashamed to do. Beg she did when Azula lavished each breast before relieving her by sinking into welcoming warmth with the ease of an expert, splitting Katara until the tanned beauty nearly screamed the small village awake. Before she could release the bellow, however, Azula's lips found hers and caught the scream in sync with breaking her innocence, making Azula groan in her mouth, eyes rolling backwards from the effect the action had on her. Her hips stilled. Katara clenched tighter, squeezing the alpha's shoulders to urge her on._

 _Azula responded with gentle thrusts, eyes filled with concern for the waterbender. Katara smiled sweetly up, stroking the princess's shoulders to let her know that she had no more reservations about it. Instead of her usual smirk, Azula's eyes were warm and wide. Bending over, she kissed the omega's neck, pushing her entire length as she fell into a rhythm that Katara later learned was called a rut._

 _Closing her eyes, Katara worked herself against the alpha's rut, running her fingers through lengthy tresses as she mewled. Azula pulled back when her knot formed, though she kept a pace Katara could handle and enjoy. Without the knot and future intakes of kajihana, neither woman had guessed anything would result from what, Katara could now admit in hindsight, was the first and only time she and Azula made love._

 _Future meetups never amounted to the passion Azula showed on their first night together. The feel of Azula's arms around her waist made Katara warm as they laid on the cave's cold ground, wrapped around the other._

 _"What did you realize?" Katara asked, remember their earlier conversation._

 _Azula gave a genuine smile that made Katara's heart somersault in her throat._

 _"You can't control the heart"._

Katara reflected on her words as she watched Azula make a show out of inspecting the tools on the vanity. She specifically took a sick interest in the scalpels and forceps, turning them about in her palms. "You know," she said, placing the tools back and turning to face the two omegas at the other end of the room. "You are more likely to die than be successful with this stuff".

Neither woman spoke so Azula continued, "Though you should for even thinking about taking a life that has done nothing worth the reaping," turning a deadly eye on Katara, she asked, "Surely the Southern Water Tribe does not allow such practices?"

It was not a question. Azula knew her enemies better than her friends and undoubtedly had read about the legalities in Katara's homeland more than once. Katara knew there was no use in trying to get the procedure done any place other than the Fire Nation, as women here were known to have more options than the earth kingdom and both water tribes. She had enlisted Suki's help to find the place. Azula gestured for her to join Ty Lee on the bed. Katara obeyed, hoping this was all a really bad dream that would end nice like they always did when she dreamed of Azula.

Taking a set of forceps in hand, Azula ventured close, smirk sinister as she neared them. Stopping at the edge of the bed, the alpha gazed over both omegas, licking her lips in obvious desire.

"What a shame I can't have both of you," she remarked, tapping Ty Lee's knee with the tool, absently. "Though, decisions…decisions. They are so difficult, right, Ty?"

Katara felt the acrobat's hand ease behind her back, stopping at her spine. Panic arose in the waterbender before she could swallow it down. She managed to side eye the omega, surprised to see the same smile she always managed to keep on her face.

"It must be," answered Ty Lee. "Though it can't be more difficult than the ones Katara and I had to make".

Katara managed to hold a hiss when she felt a pinch on her back, thankfully not chi-blocking, but a warning gesture. Azula's smirk dropped her eyes nearly popping from her head. The princess seemed unable to speak as her bottom lip trembled.

"My…no you, you wouldn't," gasped the woman, pleading eyes intent on Ty Lee's.

Katara could not take the look, blurting, "No, Azula…I wouldn't do that to you".

She felt Ty Lee's angry eyes on her within seconds of speaking. Azula also stared at the waterbender, a wash of relief on her face. Katara knew it was not healthy. She also knew that it was unlikely she would get out of this mess without hurting Aang. Ty Lee had been an unexpected obstacle that kept her from Azula. She had to take the opportunity to take the acrobat's mate for her own.

She had yet to tell the avatar about her unplanned pregnancy as the truth was too difficult to accept at the time.

She was not completely sure which alpha sired her pup.

 **"These dwell among the blackest souls, loaded down deep by sins of differing types. If you sink far enough, you'll see them all"-Dante's _Inferno_ quote translated to Latin above. **


End file.
